Wonderland: Getting It Right
by alemica2
Summary: Part III. Summer is finally over and the Ducks must prepare for Senior year. Will they be able to work out their problems in time for graduation?
1. The Baby Shower

**So, here's the "triquel" as promised! I've already started the second chapter and should have it up by sometime tonight. Please review, it means a lot!**

* * *

Julie stood in front of the mirror, observing her stomach; she still could not believe how it had grown in three short months. She rubbed her hand over it and smiled.

"I'm so excited for you," She whispered. "You're almost here!"

"Talking to yourself again, Julie?" She turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway.

She looked at him. "No!" She said, walking over to him. "Talking to the baby, silly."

He nodded. "Ah, right… Because they can hear you," He said, looking down at her stomach.

She whacked his shoulder and he pretended to wince in pain. "Of course he can hear me," She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You're _supposed _to talk to the baby so that way he knows I love him."

Dean nodded. "OK, sure," He said, laughing when she glared at him.

"It's not funny, Dean," She sighed but he continued laughing and kissed her.

She gave him a look at he became serious. "Sorry," He mumbled and she nodded. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something," He started and she looked at him. "I know the baby shower is tonight and I was wondering if… I could come? I know it's traditionally no boys, but I really want to be there for you," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course you can come," She told him. "All the Ducks are coming anyway, so screw tradition!" She said and he laughed. "Besides, Goldberg is making a kick-ass cake for me and I know you wouldn't want to miss out on it," She said, in between kissing.

He laughed. "Definitely not, I can't resist Goldie's cooking," He said and Julie laughed.

"So, have you heard from Livvie?" Julie asked. "I know she said she would come but just in case she changed her mind or something…"

Dean shook his head. "Spoke to her yesterday," Julie nodded. "Her plane left early this morning, Anna's picking her up later and their heading to the baby shower after that," He told him.

"Good," Julie said, nodding.

* * *

Anna squealed when she saw Livvie walking towards her and ran towards her, embracing her tightly.

Livvie laughed. "OK, I miss you too, but I just saw you last week!"

Anna hugged tighter. "Yeah, but it's not the same!" She said, pulling away. "You're here, _home_… maybe you'll change your mind and stay?"

Livvie gave her a look. "My _home _is in Chicago now," Anna looked away, disappointed. "Aw, come on; don't get all sad on me, Anna," She looked at her sister. "Let's just enjoy me being back and I'll think about it."

"Really?" Anna's face lit up, as the walked towards the door.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Charlie and Tony lay in bed, kissing, when Tony suddenly pulled away.

"Aw, don't tease me," Charlie said, grinning.

Tony smiled. "There's something I want to ask you, Charlie Conway," Charlie looked at him and Tony smiled, reassuringly. "After spending an amazing summer together I wanted to know if… if you wanted to be my boyfriend."

Charlie looked at him and quickly pulled away. "Tony," He sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'm not gay, I told you that already."

Tony raised an eyebrow, confused. "Well, if you're not gay, Charlie, then why did you spend the whole summer with me, like this?" Charlie looked away and Tony sighed. "When will you stop being ashamed of who you are, Charlie?"

Charlie looked at him. "I'm not ashamed, and I'm also not gay!" He said, standing up.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "If you're going to be ashamed of you are… then we can't be together."

Charlie shook his head. "We _aren't _together, and we never will be!" He said, slamming the door in Tony's face.

* * *

Anna and Livvie headed over to the restaurant where Julie was having her baby shower. Anna clung to Livvie's side, happy that she was finally home.

"So, all the Ducks are coming?" Livvie asked curiously and Anna looked at her.

"Yes, Luis is coming," She said, and Livvie nodded. "But there's something you should know, about Luis, I mean…"

Livvie looked at her sister. "What is it?" She asked, but Anna did not have to respond for Livvie to know what she was talking about.

Anna pointed in the direction of where Luis was standing with Julie and another skinny blond.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"That's Krystal…" Anna started and Livvie looked at her. "Luis' new girlfriend."

Livvie's eyes widened and she looked back at Luis, who slipped his arm around Krystal. She groaned and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, following her.

"Home, there's no point in me going!" Livvie said, but Anna stopped her.

"You promised Julie, remember?" She reminded her and Livvie looked away. "Besides, you look smokin' hot in that dress and when Luis sees you, he'll realize what he's missing out on, OK?"

Livvie looked at her. "Does he even know I'm back?"

Anna shook her head and smiled devilishly. "I told him you weren't coming," She explained. "So imagine his face when you walk in, looking like that, while he's standing next to that whore," She said and Livvie couldn't help but laugh. "Are you coming in, or what?"

Livvie nodded and followed Anna into the restaurant.

"Livvie!" Julie squealed running over to them and hugging Livvie. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Julie," Livvie said, smiling. "You're glowing!"

Julie shook her head. "I'm a beluga," She said, and Livvie shook her head, laughing. "Come on, Dean can't wait to see you!"

"I'm going to go find Adam, OK?" Anna said and Livvie nodded. "See you later, be careful." She whispered, hugging her sister and walking out of the restaurant.

"Well, well," Dean said upon seeing Livvie. "If it isn't my second favorite girl in the room," He said and Livvie laughed.

"Good one," Julie said, with a roll of her eyes.

"Come here, kiddo," He said, pulling Livvie into a hug. "I missed you," He whispered and she nodded.

"Me too, _so _much," She confessed and pulled away. "So, how's everything? How's the baby?"

Julie looked at her. "Everything's great, we have an ultra sound this month to find out the sex of the baby," Julie said, excitedly.

Livvie smiled. "That's so cool!"

Julie nodded. "Livvie?" Livvie looked at her. "Have you spoken to Luis yet?" Livvie shook her head. "You should," Julie told her. "I know he'd really like to talk to you."

"You sure about that?" She said, and Julie looked at her. "He looks pretty fine to me with that skank attached to his hip."

Julie laughed. "You know, Luis, he's just using her to get over you," Julie told her. "Go talk to him, please?"

Livvie groaned and nodded. "Only because you're pregnant, or else I would do nothing for you," She joked and Julie laughed.

"Good luck!" She shouted and Livvie walked over to Luis and Krystal.

"Um, hi," She said, and Luis turned around, surprised.

"Livvie!" He was speechless. He could not believe she was actually standing there in front of him. "What are you doing here? Anna said you weren't coming…"

Livvie had to hold back a smirk. "Change of plans," She shrugged. "Who's this?" She asked, pointing to Krystal.

Luis looked at Krystal and then back at Livvie. "Uh," He started, nervously and Livvie folded her arms over her chest. "This is my girlfriend, Krystal," He said and Livvie nodded. "Krystal, this is my… this is Livvie, my ex."

"Hi," Krystal said with a fake smile, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. She turned to Luis and kissed him gently but Luis' gaze was so fixated on Livvie that he barely noticed Krystal. Livvie smirked. "I'll be right back, honey, OK?" Krystal said, and Luis nodded, watching her walk away.

"Livvie…" He started, but she shook her head.

"Really, Luis, out of all the girls in Minnesota, you picked her?" She asked and he looked away. Livvie shook her head. "Right back to the old days, huh?"

"Livvie, don't start a fight, please," He begged and she glared at him. "All I wanted was to be with you, and you left… what was I supposed to do? Wait for you forever?"

She looked at him. "No, but…"

"But what? I moved on… it was bound to happen," He said and she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Maybe you should give it a try." He said, pushing past her to go find Krystal.

Livvie shook her head and walked over to the drinks table. She poured herself a glass of champagne and took a huge sip.

"Care to pour me some?"

She spun around to face Tony. "Yeah, sure," She said, pouring him a glass and handing it to him. "What do you want to toast to?" She asked.

"People pretending to be something their not." He said and she nodded.

"Good one," She said, as they clanked glasses and both took huge gulps. "I'm Livvie, by the way."

He nodded. "I know who you are," He said. "The love of Luis' live, blah blah blah… Tammy told me all about you."

She nodded, laughing. "And you're Tony, Charlie's friend, right?"

He shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it," He said, taking another sip from his glass. He spotted Charlie walking in and frowned. "Speak of the devil!"

Livvie laughed. "Looks like Julie's about to open her gifts," She observed as she watched Julie's relatives gather all the gifts on to one of the tables.

Tony nodded. "Why don't we just stay back here and get drunk?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." She said, taking another sip from her glass.

* * *

After too many gifts, desserts and drinks, the baby shower was finally ending.

Tony walked over to where the band was playing. "Can I use that?" He asked, indicating the microphone. The man nodded and handed it over to him. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," He started and everyone turned their attention towards him. "I would like to tell you a little secret about our dear friend, Charlie Conway,"

"Oh, God," Charlie mumbled, walking to the front to stop him.

"You see," He started. "Charlie and I have been secretly dating all summer, and when I asked Charlie to be my boyfriend he flat out refused," He explained and everyone gasped. "Because, he's not gay, or that's what he says."

"Enough!" Connie shouted, and grabbed the microphone out of Tony's hand. "Who do you think you are? This is a baby shower!" She said and Tony looked at Charlie. "Get out right now, you're not welcomed here anymore." She said and Tony nodded, walking out of the restaurant.

Charlie felt everyone's eyes on him as he walked back to his seat. He sighed and rubbed his temple as people began whispering as they walked by him.

"I'm not gay!" He shouted and they all looked at him. "I'm not…" He trailed, as he got up and left.


	2. The Car Crash

**Here's the second chapter. I couldn't stop writing after posting the first chapter for some reason lol. I've already got chapter 3 almost done and chapter 4 started, so I should have those up sometime tonight or tomorrow. Hope everyone's having a good spring break! Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

The next day, Charlie walked over to Tony's dorm.

Tony opened the door and sighed, knowing Charlie was going to give him crap for what he had done at Julie's baby shower.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?" Charlie asked, as soon as he walked in.

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry, Charlie," He said. "I was drunk and stupid…"

"Yeah, you think?" Charlie said and Tony looked away. "You basically ruined Julie's baby shower… what were you thinking?"

Tony looked at him. "I wasn't thinking, Charlie, I was drunk," He reminded him but Charlie just shook his head. "Maybe I wanted all your friends to know the truth about you!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to go through this with you?" He asked and Tony looked at him. "I'm not gay!"

"Then why are you here?" He asked, angrily. "Why would you spend the whole summer with me and then say you're not gay?" Charlie looked away. "You don't make any sense." Tony said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know, Tony, OK?" He said. "I'm just… really confused right now."

Tony sighed. "Well, you either admit that you're gay or… we can't do this, whatever it is, anymore."

Charlie looked at him. "Tony, don't do this," He begged but Tony just shook his head.

"Just go," He breathed. Charlie nodded and walked out.

* * *

Anna and Livvie sat in their backyard talking.

"So, Luis' new girlfriend is… interesting," Anna commented and Livvie looked at her.

"I don't get why he's even with her!" Livvie sighed. "I mean… Yeah, I left and he had every right to move on but… with her? She's a slut!"

Anna laughed. "Geez, you're sounding more and more like me everyday," She said and Livvie laughed. "Let me give you some advice about Luis," She started and Livvie looked at her. "He did the same thing after we broke up… he trotted around the school with some girl like Krystal attached to his hip when he _knew _I still wasn't over him,"

"Why would he do that, though?" Livvie questioned.

Anna shrugged. "That's just how he operates… if he can't have you, why not hurt you?" She explained and Livvie nodded. "He's stubborn and hides his emotions very well but I see right through him and so does everyone else right now," She said. "He still wants to be with you."

Livvie nodded. "I still want to be with him too," She said.

"So, forget about the past… just go find him and tell him how you feel," She said and Livvie looked at her. "Do it," She said, with an encouraging nod. "Or else you'll be stuck wondering 'what if' for the rest of your life." She said, laughing, and Livvie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," She said, hugging her sister. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Julie and Dean walked out of the doctor's office. They had just found out the sex of the baby and Dean was confused as to why Julie seemed so disappointed.

"What's wrong, Jules?" He asked her and she looked at him. "Aren't you happy? You're having a girl."

"Of course I'm happy," She told him, holding onto his hand. "I just, I always pictured myself having a son and now that I'm having a girl… I don't know, I guess I just really thought this was going to be a boy, that's all." She shrugged and Dean laughed.

"Well, one day, Julie Gaffney," He said and she looked at him. "I promise I'll give you the son that you want." He whispered, kissing her.

She smiled. "You're too good to me," She told him and he laughed. They made their way back to Julie's dorm and saw Luis standing in the doorway.

"Luis!" Julie said, walking over to him. "We just got back from the ultrasound." She told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it… my boss wouldn't give me anytime off work," He explained and she nodded. "How did it go? Is everything alright?"

Julie looked at Dean and smiled. She turned back to Luis and nodded. "Everything's great!" She told him, as they all three walked into the dorm. She turned to Luis and smiled. "We're having a girl," She told him and Luis' eyes widened.

He wasn't expecting to find out if the baby was a boy or girl for much longer. He hadn't realized how fast time had gone by and that the baby was almost due.

He smiled. "Julie, that's amazing!" He said, hugging her.

"Oh, she's kicking!" Julie said, happily, as she brought Luis' hand to her stomach. His eyes widened in amazement as he felt his daughter kick.

Dean watched from the doorway as the expecting parents discussed their daughter and could not help but feel jealous.

"Hey, Luis?" Julie said and Luis looked at her. "How are things with Livvie? I saw you two talking last night…"

Luis looked away. "There's nothing going on between us," He mumbled. "I'm with Krystal now, I've moved on… and she should do the same." He said, and Dean glared at him. "Anyway, I'm going to go," He said.

"OK, see you tomorrow." She said, hugging him and he left.

"Finally," Dean mumbled and sat on the couch.

"Dean," Julie sighed. "What is with you?" She asked, sitting next to him. "You were so happy and then Luis came… does this have anything to do with Livvie?"

He looked at her. "No, Julie, not at all," He said and Julie gave him a confused look. "I'm just a little… jealous, that's all," He admitted and Julie smiled. "You and Luis have this bond that will never go away… so where does that leave me?"

"Oh, Dean!" She sighed. "The bond that I have with Luis does not compare to the bond that I have with you," She explained and he nodded. "I love you," She promised and he nodded, kissing her.

"I love you too."

* * *

Luis walked out of the dorms and headed to his car, deciding he'd go see Krystal for a few hours until he had to go back to work.

He picked up his phone and dialed Krystal's number but there was no answer. "Hey babe, I'm on my way over, see you soon, bye." He hung up and sighed.

He didn't know why he was wasting his time on Krystal anyway. Sure, she was good in bed, but he wanted Livvie back and he couldn't get her back if he was with Krystal.

He sighed loudly, hating that he was even thinking about Livvie. She was leaving for Chicago soon anyway, so he didn't have a chance with her.

His eyes widened when he saw another car speeding towards him. HE tried to move away but it was too late. The car collided with his, sending it against a pole and Luis stuck in the middle.


	3. Understanding

**Thanks for the reviews! Chapter four should be up by tomorrow. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Julie and Dean lay on the couch, watching TV, when Julie's phone rang. Julie looked over at Dean and sighed when she saw that he had passed out.

She laughed, shaking her head, as she stood up to answer the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Julie Gaffney… What? Oh my God! Is he OK? Yeah, I'll be right there." She quickly hung up the phone and rang over to Dean, shaking him. "Dean, wake up!"

"Aw, Julie, come on, I was having the best dream…" He stopped when he saw how worried Julie looked. He rose up. "What's wrong, Julie?"

"It's Luis," She started. "He's been in a car accident."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Julie and Dean sat in the hospital, waiting for someone to tell them that Luis was going to be OK.

The doctor finally walked into the waiting room and Julie stood up.

"Is he going to be OK?" She asked immediately and the doctor looked at her.

"I'm afraid Luis has suffered some major injuries and we won't know if he will survive until we operate," The doctor explained and Julie's eyes widened. "Are you a family member?"

She looked at him. "Well, no… kind of, I'm carrying his baby," She informed him. "His family lives in Miami, what can I do?"

"We're going to need someone to give us permission to operate on him," The doctor explained and Julie nodded.

"Do it," She said. "Luis' family would want you to do everything you can to save him."

He nodded. "That's exactly what we plan to do," The doctor nodded and walked away.

Julie turned to Dean and cried in his arms. "Call Livvie," She said and Dean nodded, rubbing her back comfortingly.

* * *

Livvie sighed as she walked back into her house. She had spent the whole day looking for Luis, at his dorm, his work, Julie's, she even went all the way to Krystal's but he was no where to be found.

"No luck?" Anna asked as Livvie walked into their room.

"No and I looked everywhere!" Livvie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What if he's trying to avoid me?"

Anna laughed. "I highly doubt that," She said and Livvie looked at her. "You have seventeen messages on your phone from Dean, by the way."

Livvie shrugged. "I'm too sad to talk to anybody right now."

Anna laughed. "You're so dramatic."

Livvie noticed Anna's hair and makeup were done and she was wearing a gorgeous dress. "And where are you going?"

Anna looked at her. "Well, today just so happens to Adam and I's one year anniversary so he's taking me out," She explained.

Livvie glared at her. "I hate you," She said and Anna laughed. "Why do you get to be all happy and in love? It's no fair." She said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

Anna laughed. "You could be too, if you just picked up the phone and called him!" She said and Livvie shrugged. "Well, Adam's going to be here any minute, I'll see you later?" Livvie nodded and they hugged.

Anna walked out and Livvie's phone rang again. She groaned reaching for it; it was Dean.

She sighed. _Might as well answer it. _She thought to herself. "Hello?"

"Livvie!" Dean shouted. "Have you ever heard of answering your phone?"

"Sorry, I was out looking for Luis all day and forgot my phone," She explained.

"Well, you're not going to find him anywhere," He told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's in the hospital, Livvie… there's been an accident."

* * *

After hanging up with Livvie, Dean returned to Julie.

"She's on her way," Dean told her and Julie nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Scared," She whispered, tearing up. "I mean, what if something happens to him?"

Dean shook his head. "You can't think like that, Jules," He told her.

"But what if it does, Dean?" She asked and he just hugged her.

"What happened?" Dean looked up and saw Livvie in tears.

"Livvie," He sighed, standing up. "Luis was driving and some drunk idiot hit him," She shook her head.

"Is he going to be OK?" She asked and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know… I'm sorry, Livvie." He said and Livvie sat down next to Julie.

"I should have just been with him when I had the chance," She said. Julie and Dean looked at her. "Instead of playing all these stupid games I should have just _been _with him and now I'm never going to get the chance…"

"Livvie, don't say that," Julie said, rubbing her hand comfortingly.

"What if he dies and I never get the chance to tell him how I feel?" She asked and Julie looked away.

* * *

Connie walked over to Charlie's dorm and knocked on the door. He opened it and sighed.

"Hi to you too, Charlie," She said, walking in.

"Sorry, Connie," He said. "I just thought you might be Tony…"

She looked at him. "What's going on with you two?" She asked. "I mean, are you really… what he said you were?" She asked and he looked at her.

"No," He said quickly, and she gave him a look. "I don't know, Connie," He sighed. "I'm just… confused right now, that's all." He explained and she nodded. "I don't know what I want."

"Well, that's OK," She told him. "Everyone gets confused sometimes," She told him. "And you're going through a lot… Linda's gone, your mom and Scott divorcing, maybe that's why you turned to Tony."

Charlie shook his head. "You don't understand," He told her, standing up.

"Then explain it to me, Charlie," She begged. "I'm here for you."

He shook his head. "I'm fine, really," He told her and she nodded. "I'll see you later."

She looked at him and nodded, as she walked out the door.

* * *

What felt like millenniums later, the doctor finally came back into the waiting room.

"The surgery went well," He explained. "Right now, he's in ICU and in a coma, most likely temporary," He explained and Julie's eyes widened. "He can have one visitor right now, preferably a family member."

Julie immediately looked over at Livvie. "Here's your chance," She whispered. "Go."

Livvie looked at her and shook her head. "You go, he needs to be with his baby right now," She told her.

Julie looked at her. "You sure?" Livvie nodded and so did Julie. She quickly kissed Dean and followed the doctor to Luis' room.

"Take all the time you need," He said and Julie nodded, walking over to his bedside.

She sighed, taking hold of his hand. "Oh, Luis," She started. "You have to wake up, OK? You're not leaving me to raise this baby alone, you're just not!" She told him, tearing up. "Our baby girl needs her daddy, OK? So, you have to wake up, please… you have to."

* * *

Dean and Livvie sat in silence in the waiting room. Dean looked over at his best friend and grabbed her hand.

"You OK?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"If I lose him now, after everything that's happened… I don't know what I'll do." She confessed and he nodded, hugging her.

"It's OK," He whispered as she cried in his chest. "He's going to be OK."


	4. Everything Changes

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to update... school is back and I'm going crazy trying to catch up on all my homework so I'll probably be updating a little less often. Glad you all like this story, you don't know how happy it makes me! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Livvie quickly stood up when she saw Julie walking back from Luis' room.

"How is he?" She asked and Julie looked at her.

"No change," She shrugged and Livvie looked away. "Go see him," She whispered. "He needs you right now."

Livvie nodded and walked over to Luis' room. She froze at the doorway when she saw him with all the machines attached to him.

She took a deep breath and sat at his bedside. "Hi, Luis," She started, taking hold of his hand. "Don't do this, OK? Don't leave me," She said. "Because if you do… I won't make it," She told him as she squeezed his hand. "I promise you, the minute you wake up we can finally be together… so you have to wake up, OK? Don't do this to me."

* * *

Connie and Guy sat in their dorm, snuggled up on the couch, as they watched TV. Lately, every night had been like this, but Connie was not complaining; she loved it when it was just them two.

"So, that was a pretty eventful night, huh?" She said, referring to Julie's baby shower.

"Yeah," Guy nodded. "I'm glad everyone believed us about the cancer…"

Connie looked at him. "I feel bad for lying," She said and he nodded. "But maybe its better that way… we wouldn't want them all worrying for nothing, especially with the baby on the way and everything."

Guy nodded. "Did you talk to Livvie?" He asked and Connie looked away. He sighed. "She's your best friend, Connie." He reminded her and she looked at him. "I don't want you to push yourself away from everyone just because of me."

"I'm not," She told him. "And besides, Livvie's become best friends with Anna so she doesn't need me anyway," She said and Guy sighed. "I have Charlie and I have you… that's all I need Guy, really, you don't have to worry about me."

He nodded. "OK, if that's what you want."

"It is," She nodded. "Did you see Luis' new girlfriend?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," He nodded and then grimaced. "She's so skinny; I don't get how Luis finds that attractive."

Connie looked at him. "Well, we all know he's just using her to get to Livvie," She told him and he nodded. "But she's a model or whatever, Guy; she _has _to be skinny… What I would do for her body though…" She trailed and Guy immediately looked at her.

"Connie, don't even think like that," He said. "You're perfect just the way you are," He reminded her and she nodded.

"Yeah but I haven't really been paying attention to my weight lately with all that's been going on and today I weighed myself… I did gain a few pounds."

Guy shook his head. "You look perfect to me, baby," He told her. "You're prettier than any model out there and I love that you're not a twig," He said and she smiled. "Come here," He said, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you," She whispered. "You always know how to make me feel better."

* * *

After getting an alarming phone call from Livvie, Anna and Adam quickly made it to the hospital.

"What happened?" Anna asked, as soon as they spotted Julie and Dean.

Dean looked up at her. "Luis was in a car accident and now he's in a coma," She explained and Anna's eyes widened. "Livvie's in there with him now, she hasn't left his side."

Anna nodded. "That's understandable," She breathed. "I'm gonna go check up on her," She said, and turned towards Adam. "You'll be OK?" He nodded and Anna walked over to Luis' room.

"Hey," She said and Livvie looked at her. "I can't believe this is happening right now…" She trailed and Livvie nodded, looking back at Luis as Anna sat down next to her. "How's he doing?"

Livvie shrugged. "There's been no change," She said. "The doctors said its most likely temporary but I just want him to wake up already," She said and Anna nodded.

"Mind if I talk to him?" Anna asked and Livvie looked at her.

"Of course," She said, standing up.

"You don't have to leave," Anna insisted. "It's probably better if you stay here anyway, incase he wakes up…" Livvie nodded and sat back down as Anna took her hand. "He's going to be just fine," She whispered. "He's a fighter."

Livvie nodded. "I'm not giving up on him." She said and rested her head on Anna's shoulder.

Anna looked at Luis and sighed. "Hey, Luis," She started. "You've got to wake up soon because there's so many people that need you right now," She said. "Julie needs you and so does the baby but most importantly… Livvie needs you," She whispered and Livvie lifted her head to look up at her sister. "She loves you so much and I don't know what she'd do without you, so wake up, now, please?"

Anna's eyes widened as she felt Luis' hand move slightly. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Did you see that?" She said, turning to Livvie who nodded. "Luis?"

His eyes opened slowly and Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey," He said, dryly and Livvie started tearing up at the sound of his voice.

"I'm going to go get a doctor!" Anna said and quickly ran out of the room.

"You're awake," She said and he nodded. Tears flew down her face and she squeezed his hand. "Don't ever do that to me again, Mendoza," She said and he managed to crack a smile. "You had me worried sick," She told him, reaching over the bed to kiss him.

He kissed her back and looked into her eyes when she pulled away.

"Is this really happening right now?" He asked and she laughed, nodding. He kissed her again and she sighed happily.

"Well, it looks like he's feeling better already," They both turned to see everyone standing in the doorway with the doctor.

Livvie blushed and sat back down as the doctor walked over to examine Luis.

"I'll be back with your test results in a moment," The doctor said and walked out.

Julie walked over to his bedside. "You asshole," She whispered, only half-joking. "Don't do that to me… to us ever again, OK?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry for scaring everyone," He said and Julie shook her head.

"Just be glad that you're going to be OK!" She told him and he nodded.

"Besides," Anna started. "You get to have Livvie as your own personal nurse for the next few weeks," She said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Luis smiled. "I'm OK with that," He said, turning to Livvie who blushed again.

"Well, we're gonna have to get going," Anna started, taking Adam's hand. "It's our one year anniversary and we still haven't had sex!" She exclaimed, walking to the door.

Dean grimaced. "Thanks for putting that imagine in my head."

"Oh, Portman," Anna said, placing her hand on Dean's shoulder. "I know you secretly want me."

Dean chuckled. "In your dreams," He said and Anna winked at him as she and Adam left.

"You know, Luis," Julie started. "I'm almost due… we only have a few more weeks until this baby is born, so you _have _to get better, OK?"

Luis nodded. "I will." He said and Julie smiled, hugging him. "I think we're going to go now, I'm extremely exhausted and I know you two want some alone time." Julie said, with a wink.

Livvie shook her head. "See you guys later," She said, laughing as Julie and Dean left. "We're finally alone!" She said, sitting on Luis' bed.

He nodded. "I'm really happy you're here," He told her as he placed a hand on her hip, bringing her closer to him.

"You really scared the crap out of me tonight," She told him. "I don't know what I would have done if…"

He shook his head. "Well, you don't have to worry about that because I'm OK, I'm going to be OK," He said and she nodded, cuddling next to him.

Livvie smirked. "You're probably gonna need a lot of help doing stuff, huh?" She said and Luis nodded. "How 'bout tomorrow I give you a sponge bath?" She said with a wink and Luis perked up.

He kissed her. "I can't wait."

* * *

After waiting for several hours for Luis to show up at her house, Krystal finally made her way to the dorms to find him. When he was nowhere in sight, she finally gave up and headed back when she saw Connie.

"Hey, you're Connie right?" She said and Connie looked at her.

"Yeah," She nodded. "You're Luis' girlfriend?"

Krystal shrugged. "If you wanna call me that, sure," She said with a laugh. "Have you seen him?" She asked. "He left a message on my phone earlier and never showed up…"

Connie shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him," She told her. "Maybe he got caught up at work or something?"

Krystal shrugged. "Well anyway, a bunch of my friends and I are about to go out, wanna come with?"

Connie looked at her. "Oh, I don't know, I was just getting a late night snack."

"Aw, please, it'll be really fun!" She promised and Connie looked at her.

"OK, I'll go change and meet you in the courtyard?" Krystal nodded and after Connie quickly changed into her favorite dress, said goodbye to Guy, she met up with Krystal and her friends in the courtyard.

Her jaw dropped when she saw how incredibly skinny they all were and how each of their outfits fit them perfectly. She looked down at her own body and grimaced. How could she even think she was hot enough to go out like this?

"Hey, on second thought," She started. "I'm really tired so I think I'm just gonna head back," She said.

Krystal pouted. "You sure?"

Connie nodded. "Yeah, maybe I'll come some other time." She said and Krystal nodded, waving as she left the school with her friends.

Connie returned to the dorm and saw that Guy had fallen asleep. She went into the bathroom and ran towards the toilet, sticking her finger down her throat.


	5. Almost Here

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! You don't know how much it means to me that people actually like this series lol. The baby is almost here, hence the title of the chapter lol! I should have an update by either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Enjoy :)**

* * *

One week later, the Ducks and their friends were already headed back to school.

Julie tried to ignore the whispers and weird looks she was getting as she walked through the halls with Dean by her side.

"You sure you should even be walking right now?" Dean asked and Julie looked at him.

"What do you mean? I'm not the one who was in a car accident, Luis was." She reminded him.

He nodded. "I know, but you're almost due… maybe you should be at home resting or something."

She glared at him. "I don't need to be doing anything just because I'm pregnant." She said and he sighed. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Julie," He started. "I didn't mean it like that, I just think it would be better for you if you rested, that's all," She looked away. "You've been through a lot in the past couple of weeks and I think some rest would do you some good." He told her.

She shook her head. "I know what's best for me and my baby so if you'll excuse me," She said, pushing past him.

He groaned as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Connie stood in front of the full-length mirror in her panties as she observed herself. She grimaced at what she thought was her being too fat.

"Ugh," She groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Guy walked in from the bathroom as Connie brought her hand to her head, feeling dizzy. He rushed to her side when he saw her almost pass out.

"Connie, oh my God!" He exclaimed as he held her. "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

She looked at him and quickly stood up properly. "Nothing, I'm just feeling a little light headed, that's all."

He looked at her. "You sure?" He asked worriedly and she nodded.

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet," She said, putting her clothes on. "I'm gonna head the cafeteria right now, I'll meet you there?" She said, pecking him on the cheek.

"Sure… I guess," He said as he watched her go.

* * *

Charlie stood in front of Tony's dorm with his hands in his pockets. He knocked on the door and Tony sighed when he saw Charlie.

"Can't you take a hint, Charlie?" Tony asked but Charlie just walked in.

"I want to be with you," Charlie admitted and Tony looked at him, surprised.

"But you won't admit that you're gay," He sighed. "I'm not doing this, the whole playing games thing…" Charlie's lips on his interrupted him and he sighed, pushing him away. "Make up your mind, Charlie."

Charlie looked into his eyes and nodded. "I have," He told him. "I'm not scared or ashamed or whatever anymore of who I am."

Tony smiled. "Really?" Charlie nodded and Tony kissed him. "I'm glad to hear that."

Charlie smiled and took Tony's hand as they headed into the hallway. Charlie grabbed Tony and pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately and not caring who saw.

* * *

Dean spotted Luis at his locker and quickly ran over to see him.

"Hey man," Luis greeted, leaning on one of his crutches.

"Hey, I need a favor." Dean said quickly and Luis nodded.

"Sure, what's up?"

Dean sighed. "Well, Julie won't talk to me or see me because I told her she should be resting instead of walking around since the baby is almost due," He explained and Luis nodded. "So I was just wondering if you could check up on her and let me know if she's OK, because she won't talk to me."

Luis looked at him. "I'm sure she's fine, man… she'd call you if anything happened."

Dean nodded. "I just don't like the idea of her being alone right now," He said. "Especially with the baby being due so soon," He said and Luis nodded understandingly. "I tried the dorms but she wouldn't even open the door."

"I dunno man; I have plans with Livvie and I can barely walk…" Luis started but Dean looked at him.

"Just quickly," He said. "I'm worried about her, you should be too, that's your baby in there."

Luis sighed and nodded. "Fine," He groaned and Dean smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He said, walking away and Luis made his way over to Julie's dorm.

He knocked on the door. "Julie?" He called but there was no answer. "Julie, it's me, Luis, open up!"

"Luis, it's unlocked!" He heard Julie shout. "I need you, HURRY!"

Luis became worried and quickly opened the door only to find Julie crouched on the floor, wincing in pain.

"Oh my God, Julie, what happened?" He asked, rushing to her side.

"I think… I think my water just broke."

* * *

Livvie sat in her dorm waiting for Luis. They had agreed to meet up and have their first official date since they had gotten back together but Luis still had not shown up.

She sighed, checking the time and heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and expected Luis but was surprised to find Dean at her door.

"Hey, Dean," She greeted as he walked in. He sat on her bed and buried his head in his hands, sighing loudly. She laughed. "What happened?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Julie's pissed at me," He said and she nodded. "Luis' gone to check on her for me, if you were wondering where he was."

"Oh," She said, with a nod. "Why is she pissed at you?"

"I told her she should be resting instead of coming to school and that somehow offended her," He said, rolling his eyes and Livvie held back a laugh. "Those hormones of hers are driving me nuts."

Livvie laughed. "Be nice, she's pregnant." She reminded him and he nodded. Livvie's phone rang and she quickly got up to answer her. "Hey babe," She answered when she saw Luis on the caller ID. "What? OK, yeah! We'll be right there!" She quickly hung up and looked at Dean.

"What?" He asked.

"Julie's water broke!" She said, pulling him towards the door. "She's having the baby!"

* * *

Dean and Livvie finally arrived at the hospital to see Luis in the waiting room.

"Hey, where is she?" Dean asked, immediately.

"She's in there with her parents," He explained. "I just came out here to breath." He said, kissing Livvie on the cheek.

Dean nodded and went to Julie's room but a nurse stopped him before he could go in.

"I'm sorry sir, who are you?" The nurse asked him.

"I'm Dean Portman, Julie's boyfriend; I need to be with her." He said, trying to get in but the nurse stood in his way.

"I'm sorry but it's family and the father of the child only," She said, and Dean groaned.

"What is with these stupid rules?" He asked, walking back to Livvie and Luis. "They won't let me in," He said, his head hanging low. "Julie would want me there! She needs me."

"I'll make sure she knows you're here, OK?" Luis said and Dean nodded as Luis headed back into Julie's room.

"This sucks!" Dean shouted as he sat down. Livvie nodded in agreement and sat down next to him. "Julie needs me right now… God, she must be scared to death."

"Well, she has her parents and Luis," She reminded him. "I'm sure she's doing just fine."

"Aren't you jealous?" Dean asked and Livvie looked at him. "I mean… once this baby is born, Luis and Julie will share an unbreakable bond between them that will _never _go away, no matter who they want to be with," He said and Livvie looked away.

She nodded. "Of course I'm jealous Dean, but I don't let my jealously be my main emotion when it comes to this situation," She explained and Dean sighed. "Just be happy that Julie is healthy and all yours… just focus on that, Dean."

Dean nodded and as they waited impatiently for news about Julie.

* * *

Anna found that being sixteen and hot came with its privileges; like being able to get into a club without being carded.

She and Tammy walked into the club and were amazed.

"This is fucking awesome!" Tammy shouted over the loud music. "Ten times better than any house party!" She said and Anna nodded in agreement.

Tammy dragged Anna over to the dance floor where they each got some vodka in their systems.

"This is GREAT!" Anna shouted happily as she and Tammy headed towards the dance floor.

"Too bad our boyfriends are at stupid hockey practice," Tammy said, rolling her eyes. "I swear, O'Rion takes up half their life with all that practicing and they don't even need it!" Anna giggled and nodded in agreement. "Ou, look at that guy over there at the bar! He's checking you out." Tammy said with a wink and Anna looked back.

"Ew, he's old enough to be my dad!" Anna shouted and Tammy shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun, right?" She said and Anna shrugged. She had been her usual party girl, self-destructive self in what felt like forever and she thought that a little fun could not hurt for one night.

"Let's go!" She said, pulling Tammy to the bar and the man approached them as they each took sips of their drinks.

"Hello," He greeted and they both looked at him. "I was watching you out there on the dance floor, you've got some great moves," He said, looking at Anna.

She smiled. "Yeah, well I'm a cheerleader so I guess that helps," She said and the man nodded.

"Well, I'm an agent," He said and Anna's eyes widened. "I've been scouting the clubs lately to see if I could find any new talent but I've had no such luck until tonight," Anna smiled and blushed. "Here's my card, call me if you're interested in furthering your career in dance." He said and with that, he was gone.

Anna squealed and looked over at Tammy. "Can you believe that just happened?" She asked. "I'm going to be a dancer!" She squealed again and Tammy hugged her, shoving another drink in her hand.

* * *

Luis was standing by Julie's side and her parents were also in the room. She griped Luis' hand as hard as she could.

"Julie, you're hurting me," He said, with a laugh and she glared at him.

"I don't care, you deserve it," She said but he knew she was only joking. "What if something happens to her?" She asked and Luis looked at her.

"Nothing's going to happen to her," He said, reassuringly. "You're both perfectly healthy… you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but she wasn't supposed to be due for another month, she's premature, Luis!" She told and he nodded, worriedly. "What if something happens to her?" She said, tears streaming down her face.

He hugged her. "Nothing's going to happen, I'll make sure of it."


	6. Gabrielle

**Thanks for the reviews! The drama will be dying down for a bit, but it will never completely go away ;)**

* * *

Julie sighed happily, as she lay down in her hospital bed. A nurse had just brought her new daughter with all the other babies so that Julie could get some rest.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She whispered to Luis who simply nodded, staring out the window.

He knew that he was going to fall absolutely in love with her once she was born, but he had no idea it would feel like this.

"Little Gabrielle," Julie whispered and Luis smiled turning towards her.

"You were great today," Luis said, sitting next to Julie. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

Julie nodded. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," She told him. "You were there for me every step of the way… thank you." She whispered and he smiled.

There was a knock at the door and they both looked up to see Dean and Livvie.

"Are we aloud to come in now?" Dean asked and Julie nodded, smiling.

They both walked into the room and Dean quickly kissed Julie's forehead.

"Let's give them some privacy," Luis said, taking Livvie's hand. "Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

Livvie smiled, excitedly as she followed Luis out of the room.

Dean kissed Julie again and took her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when your water broke, Jules," He quickly apologized. "I should have been there; you shouldn't have been alone…"

"Dean," Julie said, with a smile. "You're here now, that's all that matters." She told him and he nodded. He looked away and there was a moment of silence. "Hey, where did you go?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "It's just a little… hard right now, for me, Jules, you have to understand that," He said and she nodded. "I guess I'm still a little jealous of Luis." He said, and Julie nodded, as Dean looked away again.

* * *

Luis took Livvie to the nursery room and she squealed when she saw all the babies.

"Oh my God, there all _so _beautiful," She said and he nodded, smiling, as he brought her towards Gabrielle.

"Livvie," He started and she looked at him, smiling. "This is Gabrielle. Gabrielle, this is Livvie." He introduced and Livvie smiled.

"Hi, Gabrielle," She said, looking at the new born. "You're so beautiful and so loved already." She whispered.

"Do you want to hold her?" He asked and Livvie looked at him.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"You'll be fine," He reassured her, picking up his daughter and carefully handing her over to Livvie. He watched as Livvie slowly rocked her. "You'd be a great mom," He whispered and she looked at him.

"I don't think so," She said, doubtfully. "I mean, I haven't had the best example," She said, and he laughed as she put Gabrielle back in her crib. "She's so beautiful, Luis, I'm so happy for you." She turned to him and raised an eyebrow as she saw him kneeling on one knee.

"Livvie," He started. "There's something I want to ask you…" He said, pulling out a tiny velvet box. Livvie's eyes widened, she did not believe this was happening right now.

* * *

Anna sat in the office of the agent she had met in the club and waiting nervously for him to show up. He said he had some things to go over with her before she auditioned and she was hoping it was not because she had lied about her age.

He finally walked in and she smiled.

"Hello, Anna," He greeted, taking his seat.

"Hi," She said, shaking his hand.

"Now, the only reason I called this meeting was because I think you have great talent," He told her and she nodded. "But you're a dancer… dancing isn't really our thing, we usually manage actors but I saw that sparkle in you the other night," He said and she blushed. "I think you may have the potential to be something big so I would like you to also audition for the part in a new show that my partners and I have started thinking of, would you be interested?"

She looked at him. "Oh, of course!" She said. "Dancing has always been my passion but I'm a great liar and my drama teacher always told me I'd make an amazing actress…" She trailed and he laughed.

"OK, let's get started then," He said, directing her to another room.

She followed him and she could not believe this was happening right now. Not only was so going to get to being dancing, which was something she loved doing, but she was going to possibly be on a TV show and be famous!

"OK before we start," The agent said as he sat down at a table with two other men. "We'd like you to do something for us first." They said and she looked at them.

"OK… what?"

The agent smiled and one of the other men stood up, walking towards her. The other man joined him and they cornered her.

"You see, Anna," The agent started as he approached them too. "You do a little something for us and you get on the show, it's as simple as that," He said, pressing record on the camera.

"I don't understand…" Anna trailed, looking at the men who began to undress. Her eyes widened. "Oh, no, I'm not… I don't do that," She told them, backing away.

"It's OK to be nervous," One of the men said, brushing a piece of her blond hair out of her eyes.

She pushed him off. "Don't touch me!" She said, pushing them away as she ran out of the building.

* * *

"Luis," Livvie breathed, nervously. "What are you doing?" He looked at her and opened the box and Livvie saw the ring inside, she gasped. "Luis!"

"It's not an engagement ring," He promised and she looked at him. "It's a promise ring." He said and Livvie took a deep breath.

She shook her head. "Luis…"

"Let me finish, OK?" He asked and she nodded. "I promise to be faithful to you and love you for as long as you'll have me," He said and she looked at him. "I've never felt like this about _anyone_, you have to understand that… I love you so much."

She exhaled. "I don't know what to say," She told him and he smiled.

"Just say you'll wear it."

She looked at him and he gave her a reassuring nod. "OK, I'll wear it." She said with a smile. He placed the ring on her finger and got up to kiss her.

"I want this with you one day, Livvie," He told her and she gave him a look. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, this is just really out of character of you," She noted. "I'm just surprised that's all," She told him and he held her close to him. She looked down at the ring. "It's perfect." She whispered and kissed him.

* * *

Anna finally managed to leave the building and she leaned against the brick wall, sliding down to the floor as she cried, digging her face in her knees.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Adam's number but there was no answer. She tried Livvie but there was no answer either. She called the only person she knew would do anything for her no matter what, Tommy.

"Hi, Tommy, it's me, Anna," She said, in tears. "I'm downtown at the Davis Productions building and… I need you." She said.

A few minutes later, Tommy finally arrived. He got out of his car and ran towards her as she hugged him, crying in his chest. He didn't know what had happened in that building, but it was obviously something traumatizing.

"It's OK," He soothed, running his fingers through her smooth hair. "I'm right here."


	7. Jealousy

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was going to yesterday but then my cousin surprised me with two tickets to a hockey game (Which is a big deal for me considering I FLOVE hockey and have never been to game in my life) so I had my first hockey game experience and I loved it :). Anyway! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, there's a lot of stuff going on and more stuff building up for future chapters.

* * *

Tommy woke up next to Anna in her dorm. He turned over to face her and saw that she was still sleeping. He saw that she was under the covers and he was on top of them and was somewhat relieved that they hadn't slept together.

He watched her sleep and started stroking her long blond hair. She finally opened her eyes and he quickly pulled away.

"Morning," He said and she smiled.

"Good morning," She yawned, stretching.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Better now," She told him and he nodded. "Thank you so much for last night, Tommy," She said and he looked at her. "I don't know what I would have done if I was there alone…"

He smiled. "It's no problem," He shrugged and she nodded. "Anna, there's something I have to tell you…"

She looked at him. "What?"

"I… I'm in love with you," He said and her eyes widened. "I have been since the first time I saw you and I haven't been able to get you out of my head," He confessed and she looked away. "I know you're back with Adam but when you called me yesterday… I felt like you were finally choosing me,"

She shook her head. "Tommy, I tried everyone, there was no answer… that's the only reason I called you," She said, as she quickly jumped out of the bed. "We don't even know each other that well."

He nodded, and followed her. "But we could…" He trailed, going in for a kiss but she pushed him away.

"Tommy," She breathed. "You have to go," He looked at her, disappointed. "I'm sorry, I love Adam."

He shook his head and looked at the door as he heard someone open it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Adam asked, walking in.

"No, Tommy was just leaving," Anna said, giving Tommy a look.

He nodded. "Yeah, I was…" He trailed, leaving the room, shaking his head.

He couldn't believe Anna was going to diss him like that. He shook his head wondering how he could be so stupid.

As he was headed back to his dorm, he was so consumed with thoughts of Anna, that he didn't realize when he collided into another body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said, as the girl he bumped into dropped all her books. He reached down to pick them up and she did the same.

"It's OK, really," She promised and they both stood up.

Tommy was speechless. She was beautiful, although it seemed as though she had no idea how truly beautiful she was.

"I'm Tommy," He said, giving her back her books.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm Samantha," She said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," She said, sweetly. "I've got to go; maybe I'll see you around?"

He nodded and watched her go. Any thoughts he might have had of Anna were now completely gone.

* * *

After many hours of insisting she be released from the hospital, Julie finally returned home.

She sat in her dorm, rocking Gabrielle to sleep, with Dean, Luis and Livvie.

Dean watched angrily as the new parents bonded over Gabrielle and sighed loudly. He had been trying so hard to not let this affect him and Julie's relationship, but it wasn't working.

After noticing his jealous glares towards Luis, Livvie walked over to Dean and patted him on the shoulder.

"Dean," She whispered and he looked at her, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me you're still jealous…"

He shrugged. "How can I not be? How can you not be?" He asked and she looked away. "How can you handle the fact that they share a baby together?" He whispered. "It's driving me crazy…"

Livvie shrugged. "It's hard," She admitted. "But I love Luis and that's all that matters… You love Julie, don't let this ruin everything." She whispered and he nodded.

"I'll try," He promised and Livvie nodded, walking over to Luis.

"I think we should go," She said. "It's getting late, I'm sure Julie and Gabrielle want some rest," She said, looking over at Julie, who nodded.

"You two are welcomed to stay as long as you like, though," Julie nodded and Livvie looked at Luis.

He shrugged. "I'll stop by first thing in the morning," He promised, kissing Gabrielle's forehead. "See you later." He said, taking Livvie's hand as they left the room.

Julie looked at Dean. "Was that really Livvie's idea to leave or did you have something to do with it?" She asked and he shook his head.

"She kind of offered, in a way," He admitted and she nodded. "She noticed how uncomfortable I was while Luis was holding Gabrielle."

Julie sighed. "Why, Dean? Gabrielle is Luis' daughter… I don't understand why you're acting this way," She said. "It's childish and rude."

He nodded. "I know but I'm just… it's hard for me, OK? It's hard to know that you share a baby with him," He said, sitting down next to her. "I don't want to lose you, Jules, I love you to death," He promised and she looked at him. "I'm just having a little bit of a hard time dealing with all this, but I'm gonna learn to deal with it, OK?"

Julie looked at him. "You promise?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah," She smiled. "Come here," He said, pulling her into a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back and looked at Gabrielle.

"You haven't held her yet, Dean," She whispered and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I dunno, Jules," He started. "I wouldn't want to break her…"

Julie laughed. "You won't," She said and he looked at her as she gently placed Gabrielle in his arms. "See, you're great."

Dean looked down at the newborn and smiled. "Hey, little Gabrielle," He whispered as he played with her tiny fingers. "It's me, your Uncle Dean," He said and Julie smiled. "I love you a lot, OK?" Gabrielle made a noise and Dean laughed. "Yeah, that's right; I love you and your mom."

Julie smiled and kissed Dean as she snuggled to his side.


	8. Date Night

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing. There will be a surprising return in the next chapter and I can't wait to see how it plays out :) Enjoy!

* * *

"So, are you sure you guys are OK with this?" Julie asked, setting Gabrielle down in her crib.

Luis nodded. "Yes, and if you ask me one more time I think I'm going to go insane," He said, only half-joking and Julie couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry," She said and he nodded. "It's just; this is my first night since she was born without her." She explained and Luis nodded.

"Julie, it's OK," He said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I'm her dad; I'm not going to let anything happen to her." He promised and she nodded.

"I know that," She said. "It just… feels weird." She said, laughing.

He nodded. "Just have fun tonight, OK?" He said and she nodded, hugging him.

"Thank you," She whispered. "To you and Livvie, for organizing this for Dean and me."

"No problem," Luis shrugged. "We just thought you might need a break and I wanted to spend time with my baby girl," He said, smiling down at Gabrielle.

Julie nodded. "Well, I have to go meet Dean I'll see you at 10ish to pick her up, OK?" She said.

He nodded. "Have fun, Julie."

She smiled. "I will." She said, walking out of the dorm.

Luis looked down at his daughter and scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, baby girl," He whispered and she smiled at him. "Daddy loves you so much," He said, slowly rocking her. He heard his dorm room open and turned around to see Livvie walking in.

She smiled. "Hey you," She said, walking over and kissing him. She looked down at Gabrielle. "Hi cutie pie!"

Luis laughed and sat down on his bed, Livvie followed. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held Gabrielle in the other. Livvie snuggled to his side.

"I love you, you know that?" He said and she looked at him.

"Yes, I love you too," She said and he kissed her. "Mm, I missed your kisses." She whispered and he smiled.

He was right where he wanted to be.

* * *

Anna walked out of the gym after a late cheer leading practice but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tommy waiting for her at the end of the hall.

She turned to walk in the opposite direction and he started running towards her.

"Anna, wait!" He shouted but she continued walking. "Please, just talk to me!"

She shook her head. "I can't!" She shouted, turning around to face him. "I love Adam and you love me… we can't be friends until you don't love me anymore."

"Anna," He sighed. "Don't be like that, we can still be friends."

"No," She shook her head. "No, we can't… because if you ever try to kiss me again I will hurt you," She said and he laughed. "It's not funny, Tommy!"

"I'm sorry…" He trailed and she looked at him.

"We can't be friends, Tommy," She told him. "We just can't." She said, walking away and he didn't follow her this time.

He turned around and almost jumped when he saw Samantha standing in front of him.

"Jesus," He said, bringing his hand to his heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," She said quickly and he looked at her. "Are you OK? That seemed pretty… intense."

He nodded. "I love her," He confessed and she looked at him. "Or I thought I did but I guess I was just confused."

"Right," Samantha nodded.

"Sorry," He sighed. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this… I don't' even know you."

She looked at him. "It's OK," She shrugged. "I've been in that situation before… it sucks."

He nodded. "Yeah," He said, looking into her eyes.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and watched as he came closer to her. She took a deep breath and he kissed her.

* * *

Julie and Dean finally arrived at the restaurant and took their seats.

"It's so nice to finally relax without hearing a baby crying ever five minutes," Dean joked and Julie looked at him.

"I just hope she's OK," She said, worriedly.

"Julie," Dean sighed. "She's fine, she's with Luis and Livvie… we're supposed to be taking a break, remember?"

Julie looked at him. "You're right, I'm sorry," She said. "It's just instinct I guess… I mean, I haven't spent one night without her since she was born and now I feel… I don't know."

"Just because you have a baby, doesn't mean you're not aloud to have a life, Jules," He said and she nodded.

"I know," She said. "OK, enough of this talk," She said he smiled. "I am so happy for Christmas break coming up… Your mom is still coming down here, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yup and she can't wait to meet you and Gabrielle."

Julie smiled. "It's gonna be pretty hectic," She said. "My parents, your parents and Luis' parents are all coming… it's gonna be pretty crazy." She said and he laughed. She placed her hand on his and smiled. "I'm happy we're OK."

He nodded. "Me too," He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She nodded, kissing him.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to New York?"

Connie looked at Guy. "I _mean _that we won't be spending Spring Break together because Krystal got me an interview with a modeling agency and if it goes well, I'm going to stay there for the whole break and hopefully model," She shrugged and he looked at her.

"Connie," He sighed. "We're married, I love you… we're supposed to spend Spring Break together."

Connie raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of that before but if you want to waste your money to come to New York with me, then fine… but I would be too busy to be with you anyway," She said and he sighed, loudly. "Why don't you just stay here and hang out with Charlie and Tony? He said they aren't doing anything special for the break."

"Yeah, because I want to be the third wheel in Brokeback Mountain," He said, sarcastically and she shot him a look. "Can't you do this some other time? There'll be plenty of interviews…"

She shook her head. "No, this is a one shot deal," She said and Guy sighed. "Can't you just be happy for me, Guy? This is something I really want to do… I thought you would support me, being my husband and all." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course I'm happy for you," He said, standing up. "I just want to be with you," He said, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Is that too much to ask for?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry," She whispered, facing him. "I promise the minute I get back we'll have hot sex, right here." She said, teasingly, as she kissed him.

He smirked. "That sounds good to me." He said and she pushed him onto the bed.


	9. Scooter

**A/N: **Hey guys! So only one person reviewed last chapter (thank you so much to galindapopular!) It's not very motivating for me to only get one review per chapter when I KNOW you guys are reading! So please, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Enjoy, hope you had a great Monday :)

* * *

Charlie stood next to Tony in his house as he watched all the Ducks and friends take their seats.

The winter break was almost over and Charlie finally wanted to let everyone important in his life know who he really was.

He cleared his throat nervously and looked at Tony, who gave him a reassuring smile. He turned to his friends and family and took a deep breath.

"OK," He started. "The reason that I asked everyone here is because…" He trailed as they all stared at him. "I'm gay," He said and quickly waited for the reactions.

There were a few gasps but Charlie quickly felt himself surrounded by his family and friends, hugging him and giving him their support.

"You guys are OK with this?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Of course, Charlie," Guy said with a shrug.

Julie looked at him. "You're our best friend, our captain… nothing you say or do can drive us apart." She said with a sweet smile as she hugged him.

Charlie smiled and finally felt like he was right where he was supposed to be.

* * *

After Charlie's 'coming out' get together, Adam was taking Anna to an audition, one that didn't require her to take off her clothes.

"I'm nervous," She admitted as they drove into the building's parking lot.

"Don't be," Adam whispered, taking her hand. "This place is nothing like the last one," He promised and she looked at him. "I'll be right outside waiting, OK?"

She nodded. "OK." She said, as they got out of the car and headed into the building.

* * *

Connie walked back into her and Guy's dorm after a long flight from New York. She was so exhausted and just wanted to go to bed but figured she wouldn't be able to do that when she walked in and saw her parents and Guy sitting together on the couch.

"What's going on?" She asked, dropping her bags onto the bed.

"Guy told us about your problem, Connie," Her mother said, quietly and Connie looked at her.

"What problem?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Connie," Guy sighed. "Look how skinny you've gotten… I've heard you, throwing up, you think I'm asleep but I never was," He said and Connie looked away. "You need to stop; I don't want to lose you." He said and Connie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Connie said, walking to the bed.

"Honey, you have an eating disorder!" Her mother shouted and Connie looked at her.

"No, I don't!" She said. "Let's not jump to conclusions, mom."

"Connie, you throw up almost every night… this isn't normal, you need help!" Guy insisted but Connie shook her head.

"I don't need anything but some rest so can you please leave?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

Connie's father shook his head. "No, sweetie," He said and she glared at him. "We need to take you to the hospital and fix this before it goes too far."

She shook her head; she couldn't believe this was happening. First Guy and now her parents?

She groaned. "There's nothing wrong with me!" She tried but they shook their heads. "I don't have an eating disorder, I'm perfectly fine." She said, but there was no convincing them.

"Let's go, baby, come on." Guy said, taking Connie's hand but she pushed him away.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted and everyone looked at her. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Guy sighed, impatiently. "Yes, there is, Cons," He said and she looked away. "You know there is… let's just go to the doctor's and get you checked out, please?" He begged and she looked at him. "For me, do it for me and your parents."

She looked at her parents and they nodded, agreeing with Guy. She sighed and looked back at Guy. "Please." He said again and she nodded.

They all walked out of the room and headed for the hospital.

* * *

About an hour later, Anna came out of the room, squealing.

"I got the part!" She shouted and ran into Adam's arms. "I mean, it's not the lead role or anything but I get to make a guest appearance on a freaking soap opera!" She shouted and hugged him. "This is amazing!" She said, kissing him. "I love you; I couldn't have done this without you."

Adam smiled, picking her up and twirling her around. "I'm so happy for you." He said and they kissed.

* * *

Julie sat in the courtyard, rocking Gabrielle in her arms as she waited for Dean to bring them some food.

"Julie?" She heard someone say and spun around.

"Scooter… what are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"I came to visit some old friends," He said and she nodded. He peered down at Gabrielle and smiled. "Who's this little cutie? Your parents have another kid or something?" He asked and she felt her face get hot.

No matter how much Scooter had hurt Julie he still had an enormous effect on her and she hated that he did this to her.

She looked at him. "No, actually," She said, standing up. "Gabrielle's mine."

He looked at her, dumbfounded and laughed. "Funny one, Julie," He said and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, whose is she?"

"Mine, Scooter!" She told him and he was shocked.

"You… had a baby?" He asked and she nodded. "Julie, when did this happen?"

"September," She said and he nodded, playing with Gabrielle's tiny fingers. "I'm not going to call it a mistake because I love Gabrielle… but it was probably one of the stupidest things I could have ever done."

He nodded. "Geez, I couldn't even get you to make out with me let alone have sex with me," He said and she glared at him. "So, who's the father? Portman?"

She shook her head. "Luis Mendoza," She admitted and he looked even more shocked. "It was this stupid thing we had going on… trying to make Dean and Luis' ex-girlfriend jealous and one night, we got drunk and well, I don't think I have to explain to you what came after that," She said and he nodded.

"Really, Luis Mendoza?" He asked and she nodded, looking away. "Wow, you sure have changed, huh Julie?"

She looked at him. "Besides having to take care of a child and all this baby fat I haven't really changed that much…" She trailed. "I'm still the same, old Julie," She promised and he nodded. "Sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this… I'm supposed to hate you."

He laughed. "You could never hate me, Julie, and you know it." He said and she rolled her eyes. "I bet you still want me." He said, with a wink and she grimaced.

"I'm with Portman, now," She told him and he looked at her. "I love him."

He nodded, a bit hurt by her words. "Well, I hope he makes you happy," He said and she nodded. "See you around Julie," He said. "And you two cutie pie." He said, waving to Gabrielle and walking away.

Julie grimaced and looked down at Gabrielle. "You better not ever be stupid like mommy and go out with a boy like that, do you hear me?" She asked and Gabrielle laughed. "Oh, look, there's Uncle Dean with our food!" She said, as Dean approached them. "It's about time!" She shouted as he handed her her tray.

"Was that Scooter Vanderbilt I just saw?" He asked, sitting down and Julie nodded.

"I was just talking to him, actually," She said and Dean looked at her. "He seemed less than happy to find out I had a baby while he was gone," She said and Dean laughed. "It's really not that funny, Dean."

Dean looked at her and stopped laughing. "Did you ever love him?" He asked and Julie looked at him.

She shrugged. "I guess, I mean… he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss," She said and he nodded. "But not as much as I love you," She said and he smiled. "No one takes your place." She promised and they kissed.

* * *

Livvie and Luis stood by his locker in the middle of a make out session when Luis suddenly pulled away.

"You suck," Livvie pouted and he laughed.

"I'm sorry, Liv," He said. "I just remembered I have a test to go do," He said and she nodded disappointedly. "I've missed so much school; I need to catch up…"

Livvie nodded. "It's OK, I understand."

"You'll go find Anna or something?" He said and she nodded. He smiled. "OK, see you later," He said, pecking her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She said, waving as he ran down the hall. She sighed, closing his locker for him.

She hadn't spent a moment alone with Luis until that day and now he was leaving her. She understood school was important to him but with the baby and his work schedule, she was starting to wonder when he would find time to spend with her.

She sighed loudly. She walked down the hall, and accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She shouted quickly and so did the person she bumped into. She laughed. "Sorry, again," She said and he laughed. "I'm kind of out of it right now." She explained and he nodded.

"It's OK, we all have our days," He said and she nodded. "I'm Scott, or Scooter, Vanderbilt," He introduced.

"I'm Olivia, or Livvie, Warren," She said with a smile as she shook his hand. "Are you new here or something?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I graduated two years ago," He explained and she nodded.

"Oh, were you on the varsity hockey team?" She asked and he nodded. "I thought so; you looked familiar from the pictures I've seen."

He nodded. "Yeah, that JV vs. Varsity show down was a proud moment for the Ducks… not so much for us," He said and she laughed. "So, Livvie," He started and she looked at him. "Are you busy right now?" He asked and she felt herself blush.

"Um no," She said and he smiled. "But I have a boyfriend, just in case you were going to…"

He laughed. "Well, that's too bad." He said, noticing the ring on her finger. "Whoa, nice rock." He said and she nodded.

"It's a promise ring." She explained. "From my boyfriend, we're pretty serious."

"Hmm," He nodded. "Why would you want to be tied down at such a young age?"

"Because I love him," She shrugged.

"Yeah, right, aren't you a little young to know what 'love' is?" He asked. "I mean, I'm twenty and I don't even know what love is yet…"

She laughed. "Oh, God, you sound like my mother," She joked and he laughed. "But I love Luis and I know I want to be with him."

Scooter nodded. "Wouldn't you rather be having fun? I mean, that's what life's all about, right?" He asked and she shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Well, I've got to, people to see." He said and she nodded. "It was nice meeting you; maybe I'll see you around?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"And think about what I said," He told her, placing a hand on her cheek. "I wouldn't want to see such a pretty girl wasted on a cheating boyfriend." He said and her jaw fell open.

"How did you-"

"I know things," He winked, walking away and Livvie stood there, speechless.


	10. Heartless

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

* * *

Julie walked into the school and frowned when she saw Scooter talking to Livvie. She groaned and walked over to him when she saw Livvie walk away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Julie asked, poking his shoulder.

He spun around and smiled when he saw Julie. "Hey Julie," He said with a cheery smile. "I was just talking to my new friend Livvie."

Julie nodded. "Sure you were," She said and he laughed. "You better stay away from her, that's Luis' girlfriend and they love each other very much!" She informed him and he nodded.

"Is somebody jealous?" He asked and Julie laughed.

"Hah, you wish!" She said but he just smirked. She groaned. "God, you're so annoying!"

"You love me anyway though," He winked and she narrowed her eyes at him as she walked him walk away.

She sighed and walked over to Livvie. "He's not a good person, you know?" Julie said and Livvie turned around.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and Julie looked at her.

"Scooter," She said and Livvie bit her lip. "He's an asshole, he may seem perfect but he's really not, OK?"

Livvie looked at her. "He's nice to me," She shrugged and Julie sighed. "I'm not going to stay away from someone just because you say he's not a good person…" She trailed and Julie looked at her. "Maybe he was an asshole to you but people change."

Julie sighed. "Scooter will never change," She told her and Livvie shook her head. "Fine, if you won't stay away from him than just promise that you'll be careful?" She asked and Livvie nodded. "OK, good, see you later." She said and they hugged.

* * *

Connie lay in the hospital, Guy by her side and her parents just outside the room, talking to the doctor.

"I'm ready to go home now," She told him and he looked up at her. "I know I have a problem but I want to be home… I don't want to be here; too many bad memories."

Guy nodded. "I understand that, Connie," He nodded. "It's just procedure, I'm sure the doctor will let you go home soon." He said and she nodded.

* * *

"Thank you so much for watching her," Julie said to Casey as she picked up her daughter.

"It's no problem, honey," Casey said, smiling. "She's such a sweetheart!"

Julie nodded. "Thanks."

"You know, Julie," Gordon said, walking in. "You should be getting some rest instead of going to school," Julie rolled her eyes. "I know everyone must be telling you this and I know you hate it but maybe, just this one time, you should listen."

She looked at him and sighed. "I know, you're right," She said and he nodded. "I just hate being… helpless," She said. "I don't like it when people have to look after me; I can do just fine by myself."

Gordon nodded and laughed. "Just take a few weeks off, it couldn't hurt."

She nodded. "Fine, three weeks tops!" She said and he nodded. "I still want to graduate with all the Ducks."

* * *

Anna narrowed her eyes and watched jealous as Tommy and his new girlfriend, Samantha, walked by her. Wasn't just a few days ago that he was confessing his love for her and now he had already found someone else? She could not believe it.

Adam walked over to her and slide his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Hey babe," He said and she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She sighed and he looked at her. "It's just… Tommy has a girlfriend now and it's weird, that's all." She shrugged and he nodded.

"Don't like having all the attention focused on someone else, huh?" He said with a laughed and she glared at him.

"Whatever," She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm sending in my college applications," He told her and she nodded slowly. "You want to help me?"

"No!" She shouted. "Why would I want to help you with the one thing that's going to take you away from me?" She asked and he laughed. "Adam, it's not funny!"

"Nothing's going to take me away from you, you know that," He said and she looked away. "Sure, we'll be apart for a while, but it'll only be for a year… and I'll come visit you as much as I can." He promised but she shook her head.

"It's not the same," She said and he sighed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer." She said and he smiled.

"It's OK; I know how you feel… I don't want to be away from you either." He told her and she nodded.

"Well," She started. "Let's not waste anytime then." She said, with a wink as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Julie walked back to the dorms, Gabrielle in her arms, coming back from Gordon and Casey's.

She shook her head and sighed when she saw Scooter and Livvie sitting way too close in the courtyard but she knew this time not to interfere.

Instead, she went to find Luis. She knew how much Livvie and Luis loved each other and she didn't want to see it fall apart because of Scooter.

"Hey Julie," He greeted when he opened the door. "Hi Gabrielle," He said, kissing his daughter as they both walked in.

"We have a problem," Julie sighed and Luis looked at her. "Actually… you have a problem; Scooter's just more of a pain in the ass to me than a problem…" She stopped herself when she saw the confused look on Luis' face. "He's trying to get with Livvie," She sighed and he immediately grew angry.

"What do you mean 'get with Livvie'?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, Luis," She told him. "I've seen them talking and it might be innocent and friendly to Livvie but it certainly isn't to Scooter," She informed him and Luis tightened his jaw. "I'm just letting you know because I know how Scooter operates; he's that type of guy."

Luis shook his head. "Do you know where she is?"

Julie nodded. "I saw them talking in the courtyard…"

Luis groaned and grabbed his jacket as he headed for the door. "Thanks for telling me, Julie," He said, kissing Gabrielle again and walking out the door.

She sighed. "Yeah, no problem."

* * *

"So, you go to NYU," Livvie said. "That's awesome; I've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah, it suck being away from my family all the time but I love it there," He said and she nodded. "You planning on going?"

"Maybe, if I can pull it off," She said and he laughed.

"You seem smart enough," He noted and she laughed. "Besides, I'm sure my dad could talk to a few people to get you accepted."

Her face lit up and her eyes widened. "Seriously? You would do that?" He nodded. "But why? We barely even know each other!"

"I like you," He shrugged. "And besides, NYU could use someone like you," He said and she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, sure the girls there are smart but none of them are as beautiful as you." He told her and she blushed.

"What the hell?" They heard someone shout. Both of them turned around and Livvie's eyes widened when she saw Luis approaching them.

She quickly stood up and walked towards him. "Luis, there's no need to get angry, we were just talking!" She promised but he ignored her, heading straight for Scooter.

"Hey, man, she's aloud to have friends." Scooter said before Luis threw a punch at his face.

"Luis!" Livvie shouted, trying to break up the fight but there was no use. Scooter had already punched back and there was no stopping Luis once he started. "Please, stop it!" She begged but they didn't. She finally managed to pull Luis off Scooter and pulled him aside. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded and he looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted angrily. "All I've heard about you all day is how you've been spending way too much time with this asshole and not enough time with me, your BOYFRIEND." He shouted and she looked away.

"I'm sorry, Luis…" She trailed and he shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry, Livvie," He said and she looked up at him. "I don't want to tell you who to be friends with but… I don't know if I can handle you being friends with him after everything he did to Julie… I don't want to see that happen to you."

She nodded. "OK, I won't see him anymore," She said but Luis was not convinced. "Luis, I promise, I won't," She said. "He's leaving in a few days anyway." She reassured him and he nodded.

"I'm gonna go now," Scooter said and Livvie turned around. "I'll see you around." He said, with a wink and walked away. Livvie sighed.

"How can you even handle all that ego?" Luis asked, rubbing his eye where Scooter had punched.

Livvie shrugged. "He's nice to me," She told him, looking at the bruise forming around Luis' eye. "Oh, God, Luis! You're bleeding!" She said, touching the bruised area and he winced in pain. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "It's OK," He said. "I'll just go up and put some ice on it."

"Let me come with you?" She asked and he looked at her.

"OK," He nodded and she smiled. "Unless you'd like to go finish your conversation with Scooter," He said and she sighed.

"I don't," She promised and he looked at her. "I want to be with you, my boyfriend, because I love you, OK?"

He nodded. "OK." He said and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head. "Let's go ice that bruise."

* * *

"Connie, you have to eat something." Guy said, as they sat in their dorm. "You promised you were better!" He said. "Don't tell me you lied."

"I didn't," She promised and he looked at her. "I'm just not hungry… I had enough food at the hospital; I don't need anymore until tomorrow." She said but Guy was still worried.

"Connie, please…" He begged but she shook her head, standing up and walking over to him.

"How about I give you that hot sex I promised before I left for New York?" She suggested and he smirked. "And we can eat later, I promise." She said and he nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He said, kissing her neck and she pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

"How does it look?" Luis asked, as Livvie examined his eye, pressing the cold ice pack to it.

"It looks OK to me but you should probably have it checked by the nurse tomorrow or something," She said and he nodded. "I can't believe you punched him! Why would you do that?"

"Because Julie warned me that Scooter was after you and I wanted him to understand that you're mine and no one else's." He said and she nodded.

"Well, it was pretty romantic and spontaneous," She told him. "It really… turned me on." She said, with a wink and he looked at her.

"Oh, really?" He asked and she nodded coyly. "Well, maybe I should beat up guys for you more often." He said, running a hand up her shirt and she giggled.

"Hold on," She said, running into the bathroom. He groaned and waited for about five minutes until she finally came back out.

His eyes widened as she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but his t-shirt. He watched as she climbed on top of him, straddling him as she brought his hands to her hips.

"I like this," He said and she laughed, kissing him. "Really like this." He told her and she winked.

"Well, good, because you deserve it," She told him, pushing him down. "You've been so good to me and I love you, so much," She told him as she began taking off his shirt. "So tonight, I'm going to show you just how grateful I am." She said, with a wink and he brought his hands to her waist, kissing her neck.

"I love you," He whispered. "You look so amazingly hot," He said and she giggled.

"I love you too." She whispered and the two shared a night of passion that neither of them could ever forget.


	11. Never Alone

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for not updating forever but the lack of reviews hasn't really been a huge inspiration for me so PLEASE read and review this chapter and the next one will come faster :) Oh and I made a few changes to some of the character pictures on my page so if you want to, please check them out!

* * *

"Anna!" Adam shouted, finding Anna in the crowd of students. She turned around to face him and he grinned. "I got accepted! I'm going to Yale!" She nodded and Adam frowned when she looked away. "Why aren't you happy for me?"

She looked at him and sighed. "Of course I'm happy for you, Adam," She said. "And I know this is going to sound really selfish but… I don't want you to leave me." She said, and he laughed. She glared at him. "I don't know how any of this is funny, Adam, I'm going to be miserable without you."

He laughed again and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed down the hall. "You're so overdramatic," He said and she gasped. "You'll come join me next year and I'm going to visit all the time…"

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," She shrugged and he looked at her. "And besides, there's no way I can get into Yale, I'm not smart enough!"

He laughed. "Yes you are, you can do anything you want to," He told her but she looked away. "Anna, we'll still be together, no matter what," He promised and she nodded. "So why are you still so sad?"

"Because, I'm going to miss you!" She told him and he smiled, hugging her. "I wish Yale wasn't so damn far!"

He nodded. "Me too," He said, kissing her head. "Come on," He said, taking her hand. "Let's go celebrate."

She shook her head. "Celebrate you leaving me? No thanks."

He laughed. "Come on, you used to beg me to have sex with you and now you don't want to?" He joked and she gasped, hitting his shoulder. He kissed her. "Let's go upstairs?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "You're definitely going to miss this when you go to stupid Yale!"

* * *

Charlie walked happily down the halls but stopped when he spotted Lindsey staring at him. She quickly turned around and started walking away. Charlie sighed and ran after her.

"Lindsey!" He shouted. "Lindsey, please wait." She stopped and he finally caught up to her. "Lindsey…" He started but she just glared at him. "Please, let me explain,"

"You have nothing to explain, Charlie," She said, with a roll of her eyes. "You were obviously just using me so no one knew you were gay!" She shouted and he shook his head. "Well, thanks for breaking my heart." She said, pushing past him but he followed her again.

"Lindsey, it wasn't like that!" He promised and she looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "I did like you, a lot… I just, I'm going through a lot right now and Tony makes me happy… it shouldn't matter whether he's a boy or girl,"

She nodded. "I have nothing against you being gay, Charlie," She told him. "Just the fact that after everything that happened, you didn't even call me or let me know that things between us were actually over… It's like you completely forgot about me!" She shouted and he looked away, nodding. "You really hurt me Charlie, I hope you know that."

"And you have no idea how sorry I am about that," He said but she just shook her head. Can we at least be friends… or something? I don't want you to hate me."

She shook her head. "No, at least not right now," She told him and he nodded understandingly. "I gotta go." She said walking away and Charlie watched her go, sighing in frustration.

* * *

Livvie sat in her dorm doing homework when there was a knock at her door. She groaned going to open it and was surprised to find Scooter at her door.

"Hey, Livvie," He greeted with a smile but she simply shook her head.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." She told him and he laughed.

"Why's that?" He asked and she looked at him. "I'm just trying to be your friend Livvie, nothing more," He said and she nodded, letting him in. "See, I even brought you flowers," He said, pulling them out from behind him. "Bet Mendoza never thought of doing that for you, huh?"

She sighed and glared at him. "For your information, Luis is a great boyfriend," She informed him and he nodded. "I love him and nothing or no one is going to change that!"

He laughed. "Who are you trying to convince?" He asked and she looked up at him. "Anyway, I came here for a reason…"

"OK, what is that?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I have a game here, in Minnesota, on Saturday and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to watch?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Scooter…"

"You can even bring your little boyfriend too," He promised and she looked at him. "I just want you to be there… see me doing something I love."

She looked at him and sighed. "I'll think about it." She told him and he smiled.

"Great," He said, heading for the door. "I'll see you Saturday, maybe." He said and left.

Anna walked in shortly after and Livvie hid the flowers behind her back.

"What was Scooter Vanderbilt doing here?" She asked and Livvie's eyebrows rose.

"Uh, no reason?"

Anna looked at her. "Very funny, tell me now." She demanded and Livvie sighed. "Oh my God, is that why Luis was cursing Scooter's name this morning? Because he's trying to make a move on you?" She asked and Livvie nodded. "Ugh, that bastard! I can't stand him, you know?"

Livvie nodded. "Yes, I know, you all hate him," She sighed and Anna looked at her. "But he's really nice to me and I don't have any reason to hate him just because he was an asshole to Julie, I mean… he's really nice and cute and funny and totally gorgeous…" She stopped herself, her eyes widened. "I can't believe I just said that out loud!"

Anna giggled. "You totally have a crush on him, don't you?" She questioned and Livvie looked away. "You do!"

"Ugh, how can I not?" She said and Anna looked at her. "He's like… perfect, you know? Smart, rich and totally handsome, not to mention charming… How can I resist?"

Anna bit her lip. "It's just a crush though, right? I mean, you would never cheat on Luis…"

"Oh my God, no!" She said. "Sure, Scooter's all that stuff but I love Luis, more than anything in the world… I'm aloud to have a little crush here and there, I mean, look at all the girls he's been with…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Anyways!" She said and Livvie laughed.

"Um, actually, he invited me to his hockey game on Saturday," She said and Anna looked at her.

"Are you going to go?" She asked.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I want to but Luis would kill me for even asking so… do you think you could come with me?"

"Hell no!" She shouted. "I am not supporting 'Team Scooter' after everything you and Luis have been through."

"I'm not going to cheat on him!" She told her and Anna rolled her eyes. "I just… it'll be like a last time seeing Scooter thing, you know?"

Anna sighed. "I don't know…"

"Please! You owe me anyways."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For all those times I drove and picked up Adam from hockey when you two were broken up," She reminded her and Anna groaned. "Please!"

"Ugh, fine!"


	12. Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they made me smile. I know some of you want some Julie/Dean action and I promise you there's some stuff coming up for them soon. I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I'm going to Toronto on Friday to visit family and I'll be there until Sunday night so I probably won't be able to update, unless I get some free time while I'm there but I doubt it. So enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

Livvie looked at herself in the mirror as she finished applying the makeup. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to look extra good for Scooter that day, she had even curled her hair, which was something she never took the time to do.

She heard someone knock at the door and assumed it was Anna so she walked over to answer it. "Yeah, I'm almost ready-" But she stopped herself mid-sentence when she saw that it was Luis at the door and not Anna. "Luis!" She said, her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "Nice to see you too, babe," He said, kissing her cheek. She laughed nervously and let him in. "Going somewhere?" He asked, when he noticed she was all dressed up.

"Uh, not really," She lied. "Why?"

"Well," He started, taking her hand. "I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for dinner or something, spend the night together?"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I can't," She told him, immediately regretting it. Why was she picking Scooter over her own boyfriend?

"Why not?" He asked, disappointed.

"Because…" She trailed. "It's family night, or something, at my place," She lied and he nodded. "My mom thinks we haven't been spending time together as a family," She said, with a roll of her eyes. "It sucks… maybe we can do something tomorrow?" She offered.

He nodded. "Sure, I'll see you later." He said and she nodded. He kissed her cheek and left.

She shook her head, disgusted with herself that she had just lied to Luis.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Connie," Krystal said, looking down at the piece of mail she held in her hand. "Looks like you didn't make the cut… maybe next year?"

Connie nodded. "Sure, I guess," She sighed. "I knew I should have lost more weight… I mean, it probably would have made a huge difference."

"Nah, don't sweat it," Krystal said. "There'll be plenty of other modeling gigs you can get, besides, you're totally hot! They won't care about your weight," Krystal promised but Connie looked away, still not convinced. "Well, if _you _care about your weight, let's take a trip to the bathroom, shall we?" She asked, walking towards the girl's washroom.

Connie nodded, eagerly and followed her. After they both purposely threw up, Connie returned home to find Guy waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" He asked, worriedly. "I've been worried sick."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why? I was just gone for a couple of hours with Krystal." She told him and he frowned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. "I mean, she's the one who got you into the whole throwing up on purpose stuff, isn't she?" He said and Connie looked away. "I just, wouldn't want it to mess with your recovery."

Connie rolled her eyes and sighed. "You don't have to keep me on a leash, you know? You've been treating me like a baby ever since I came home from the hospital!" She shouted, dropping her bags on the bed.

"I'm just worried about you, Cons," He said but she shook her head. "I would die if anything happened to you and… Connie? Connie, are you OK?" He asked, but before Connie could respond, she brought her hand to her head and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Adam would die to get to play in something like this," Anna said, as she and Livvie took their seats.

"Oh, there's Scooter!" Livvie pointed out as soon as she spotted him. He took off his helmet from the goalie crease and waved at her. She waved back, a huge smile on her face, and took a seat.

"Uh-oh…" Anna said. "Stop waving, really, just stop." She whispered and Livvie looked at her, her eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Luis is here!" She whispered and Livvie's eyes widened. "And he's coming this way, OK, seriously, put down that hand!" She commanded and Livvie did as she was told.

She quickly spun around to face Luis. "Babe!" She shouted, walking over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, nervously.

"I know a couple guys on the team and they invited me," He explained, folding his arms over his chest. "And what about you? I thought it was 'Family night' or whatever?"

"It was! It is," She nodded. "We're waiting for our parents, their meeting us here," She lied and Anna shook her head. "You better go though, dad strictly said no boyfriends, sorry!" She quickly explained and Luis nodded.

"OK, call me later?" Livvie nodded and kissed him quickly. He left and she sat back down, sighing in relief.

"That's the second lie you told Luis in one day, by the way," Anna pointed out.

Livvie sighed. "Whatever! The game is starting, can we please pay attention?"

* * *

Connie finally woke up and saw that Guy was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Connie!" He said, relieved. "You scared me, honey," He said, kissing her hand.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up.

"You passed out when you got home," Guy explained. "It's because you hadn't eaten all day," He told her and she looked away. "What's going on? I thought you wanted to get better?"

"I did, I do!" She nodded. "I just… I didn't get the modeling job that I wanted because I started gaining all my weight back and I just felt huge… So I met up with Krystal and we, threw up," She said, tearing up. Guy squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I know I have a problem… I want to fix it, and I really mean it this time." She promised and he nodded.

"I'll help you, I'm right here, OK?" He said and she nodded, resting her head in his chest. "I love you, everything's going to be OK, I promise."


	13. Let Me Hear You Crying Just for Me

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I got back super late last night and spent the whole day sleeping lol. I hope you all had a good weekend and enjoy this chapter! The Julie/Dean part of this chapter was totally put in there last minute. I usually plan out what's gonna happen in the chapter before I write it but I wanted to write a sweet JP moment for you guys since you've been asking for some so enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Hey!" Livvie shouted, as soon as she spotted Scooter walking out of the locker room. "Great game!" She said, as her and Anna approached him.

"Thanks!" He smiled, as he hugged her. "I'm really happy you came, my own good luck charm." He winked and she blushed. Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

Livvie looked over at Anna and then back at Scooter. "Uh nope, why?"

"There's this party at one of the college dorms tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come…"

Livvie looked up at him and bit her lip. "I don't know, Scooter,"

"You don't have to," He quickly said. "I just wanted to spend some time with you before I head back to New York."

She nodded. "Give me a sec?" She said and he nodded. She turned to Anna and pulled her aside. "Please!"

"Oh, hell no!" Anna said, putting her hand up. Livvie pouted and Anna shook her head. "Are you insane? Have you completely forgotten about your boyfriend, Luis, who you lied to more than once today?" Livvie looked away. "I don't even have to tell you how mad he'd be if he found out you went to this party."

"Well, he doesn't have to find out," Livvie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Anna, Scooter's just my friend," She promised and Anna sighed. "I just wanna hang out with him before he goes back to New York, that's it… I promise!"

Anna sighed but Livvie pouted again. "Fine!" She groaned and Livvie smiled, hugging her.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"Yeah, whatever," Anna mumbled, as the two girls headed back to where Scooter was standing. "You owe me!"

Livvie nodded and walked over to Scooter. "We'll come," She said, smiling.

He grinned. "Great."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luis sat on Julie's couch, holding Gabrielle in his arms. Julie smiled as she watched them and sat down next to him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Where's Livvie tonight?" She asked.

"Some family night thing," Luis shrugged and Julie nodded. "I should call her, actually, we had a little thing before," He said and Livvie looked at him, worriedly. "It was nothing; I just want to make sure she's OK." Julie nodded, taking Gabrielle and Luis stood up, heading for the phone.

He dialed her home number and waited for her to answer but instead Vanessa was the one to answer.

"Hi Vanessa," He greeted. "Is Livvie around? Yeah, but she said you were with her? A party, really? OK, yeah, I'll give her a call in the morning, thanks." He hung up quickly, and sat back down, furious.

"What was that about?" Julie asked, as she kissed Gabrielle's nose.

"She lied to me," Luis said, staring at the ground. Julie looked at him, concerned. "She told me she was out with her family but instead she's at a party with Anna."

Julie frowned. "That doesn't sound like something Livvie would do," She said and Luis nodded. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation…"

"I hope so," Luis sighed.

* * *

"I love this song!" Livvie shouted, taking another sip of her drink.

Scooter laughed. "Wow, you're downing those pretty fast!" He said and she looked at him, laughing.

"Oops," She giggled, taking another huge sip.

He took her hand and she looked at him. "Wanna dance?" She nodded quickly and he pulled her onto the dance floor.

Anna watched carefully as Scooter put his hands on Livvie's waist and the two began grinding to the music. She shook her head, wondering why Livvie was doing this.

Livvie smiled as she turned around to face Scooter, feeling the alcohol rush through her body. She reached for his collar and pulled him closer to her. He smiled, his hands running up her shirt and she giggled, kissing him. But before it could go any further, she felt someone yank her away and she turned around to see it was Anna.

"What the hell?" She shouted, over the loud music.

"I supported your decision to go to that stupid hockey game and this stupid party, but I will not let you cheat on Luis!" She said, pulling her out of the dorm and back home.

* * *

Julie sat on her bed, relieved that Gabrielle was finally asleep. Luis had just left and she was now waiting for Dean. She smiled excitedly when she heard a knock on her door and quickly got up to answer it.

"Hey you," She greeted happily, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and kissing him.

"Geez, someone missed me, huh?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't say anything, she just kept kissing him. "OK, Julie, something's obviously on your mind."

She looked at him. "Why would you say that?" She asked and he looked at her. "Can't a girl miss her boyfriend?"

"Yes," He nodded. "But not you, you only do this when you're trying to distract yourself," He said and she looked away. "I don't mind it though," He smirked and she kissed him again. "What is it?" He asked, as they both sat on the couch.

"It's Luis," She sighed and Dean looked at her. "I'm worried about him, well, more about Livvie actually."

"What? Why? What happened?" He asked, worriedly.

"Nothing," She shrugged and Dean raised an eyebrow. "She lied to him about going to a party, or something," She said and Dean nodded. "I just… I don't know, he seemed really down and I felt bad that's all," She shrugged and he nodded, understandingly.

"Well, let me help you take your mind off it," He winked, laying her on her back, as he kissed her neck. She moaned lightly and ran her fingers through his soft black hair.

"Never spend the weekend with Fulton again, OK?" She said and he laughed. "I missed you too much."

He smiled, kissing her. "I missed you too." He said and she kissed him, taking off his shirt.

He smiled, as he continued kissing her neck. They both froze when they heard a soft cry coming from Gabrielle's crib.

"No! No, this is _not _happening right now!" Dean said and Julie groaned, pushing him off her as she got up.

Dean groaned, his head falling in his hands. Julie laughed. "Oh, don't be a baby!" She said and he looked at her.

He quickly stood up and walked over to her, placing his arms around her waist and his head resting on her neck. "Hi Gabrielle," He said and the tiny baby looked up at him. "I hope you know you just stopped me and your mommy from having really hot sex which I have been craving for a whole 48 hours!" He said and Julie whacked his chest. He laughed. "But I still love you, OK?" He promised and Gabrielle smiled. "Now, please, go to sleep!" He begged, but the baby just laughed and so did Julie.

"You're crazy," She said and Dean looked at her.

"Crazy over you," He said and she smiled as he kissed her.

* * *

Luis was in the middle of sleeping when he heard a loud banging on his door. He quickly stood up to go answer it and sighed when he saw Livvie and Anna standing before him.

"I'm sorry," Anna quickly said. "I tried to bring her home but she refused to go before she saw you." She explained and Luis nodded.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Livvie slurred, leaning against Luis as he caught her before she fell. "I did something so terrible," She said and Luis could tell that she was definitely drunk.

"It's OK," He said, running her fingers through her hair. "You just need some rest," He told her and she nodded. "I'll take care of her," He promised and Anna nodded.

"Call me in the morning, please," She said and Luis nodded, watching her go.

Luis sighed as he carefully carried Livvie to his bed, dressing her in one of his oversized t-shirts.

"I love you," She mumbled. "So much and I'm such a bad person," She said but Luis shook his head.

"You're not," He promised and she hugged him.

"Say it back," She whispered and he looked at her. "Say you love me, no matter what I do."

He raised an eyebrow. "I do love you Livvie, no matter what…" She nodded and hugged him again. "Come on, you need to sleep." He said, and she kissed him.

"Or we could have some fun before we go to sleep," She winked at he looked at her. "Please? I missed you _so _much." She whispered, as she began taking off his shirt.

Despite the fact that he knew Livvie had lied to him, Luis was never one to pass up sex, so he kissed back.

"Mm, you look so good, baby," She whispered as he kissed her neck.

"You too," He mumbled, as she reached for his pants but stopped and fell back onto the bed, completely passed out. Luis laughed and groaned at the same time. "Only you," He whispered, shaking his head. He climbed under the covers and wrapped his arms around Livvie, as they both fell asleep.


	14. What Goes Around

**A/N:** Thank you to galindapopular for reviewing, it means so much to me! I'd really appreciate it if you all reviewed because that's what keeps my inspiration and motivation going to keep writing so PLEASE review!

* * *

Anna had just finished getting her makeup done and was about to go on set. It was her first day of filming and she couldn't remember a time in her life when she was more excited.

She took in a deep breath and felt someone slip their arms around her waist. She turned around and squealed when saw that it was Adam.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging him. He pulled away, handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"I wanted to surprise you," He said and she smiled. "You're going to do great, I know it."

"Thanks," She nodded. "I'm so nervous but excited at the same time!" She told him, setting the flowers down. "Wanna do something afterwards?"

"I can't," He said and she frowned. "I'm heading over to Yale tonight with my parents and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Stupid Yale," She groaned and he looked at her. "Sorry, I know! I'm not supposed to talk bad about Yale," She said and he laughed. "Don't laugh, if you hadn't noticed this is really hard for me!"

"Hey," He whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it. "No matter where we are… I will always love you."

"I know that," She nodded and turned around when she heard someone calling her. "Well, I gotta go be an extra," She said and he nodded. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," He smiled, kissing her cheek as she ran onto one of the sets.

* * *

Livvie slowly opened her eyes and her head immediately started to hurt. She groaned loudly and brought her hand to her head, rubbing it as she pulled the covers off her. She looked around, making sure she knew where she was and sighed when she remember what she had done the night before with Scooter.

Before she could think about it any longer, the door flew open and Luis walked in, a tray in his hands.

"Morning beautiful," He said, walking over and sitting on the bed. "I brought you breakfast." He said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Thanks," She whispered as he sat next to her, handing over the tray. "You're so good to me, I don't deserve it…"

"Why would you say that?" He asked, rubbing her leg.

"Because!" She sighed. "I lied to you about yesterday," She whispered and he nodded understandingly. "I'm so sorry."

"OK," He nodded. "But there's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?"

She nodded. "I, um," She started and he looked into her eyes, waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath. "I kissed Scooter." She confessed.

His jaw tightened and she could see how angry he was. He stood up and flipped the tray, landing it on the floor.

"Luis, I'm sorry! It was a mistake, I-"

"Get out." He said, coldly and she looked at him.

"Luis…" She whispered, standing up and walking towards him but he put his hands up, telling her to stop.

"I said, get out." He told her again and she nodded, walking out of the room.

* * *

Guy walked back into his and Connie's dorm after a class and was surprised when he didn't hear Connie.

"Connie?" He said, placing his books down. "Are you home?" But there was no answer. He shrugged and took off his jacket as he headed into the bathroom. Before he could even fully open the door, he saw Connie passed out on the floor next to the toilet bowl. "Jesus Christ, Connie!" He shouted, rushing to her side. "Connie, please, please wake up!" But she wouldn't. Guy grabbed the phone and called the ambulance who came and took Connie to the hospital.

About an hour later, Guy was sitting in Connie hospital room, watching her sleep. He couldn't believe this was happening again, he thought this was all over but he now knew that he was wrong.

Connie turned to him and opened her eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're OK." He said, holding her hand.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out, again," He told her and she looked away. "You promised me, Connie, you promised me that this was going to go away, that it was going to stop!"

"I know," She nodded. "I understand that now and I promise I'll stop," She said but Guy wasn't convinced. "I really mean it, Guy, I know I have a problem and I just… I don't want to feel like this anymore, OK?" She told him and he nodded, hugging her. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's OK, honey," He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "I just don't want to lose you, ever," He told her, pulling away. "I mean look at all we've been through, cancer, bulimia… I don't even know what life would be like without you, so don't leave me, OK?"

She looked at him, teary-eyed. "OK, I promise I won't," She said and he kissed her. "I promise I'll get better for you."

"OK," He whispered, kissing her again. "That's all I want."


	15. Nobody Wins

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I've been feeling very inspired lately so the updates will keep coming as fast as they have been! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Livvie stood outside Luis' dorm and continued knocking on the door until he finally answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his face but he just looked annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Don't be like this, please," She begged but he just looked away. She grabbed his hand and stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry, I love you!"

He shook his head and pushed her away. "I don't care what you have to say right now, Livvie," He said.

"It was a drunken mistake," She tried but he shook his head again. "Just like when you slept with Anna." She said, which finally caught his attention.

He looked at her. "That was completely different and you know it!"

"Oh, really? How so?"

"We weren't as serious back then as we are now!" He explained, and grabbed her hand, pointing to her ring. "I put this on your finger for a reason, Livvie!" He shouted. "Because I love you and we were supposed to be faithful to each other!"

"I know and I'm sorry!" She tried but he wouldn't have any of it. "Luis, it was a mistake… I don't know how else to explain it," She said. "I love _you _and I want to be with you, not Scooter!"

He laughed. "Well, you have a funny way of showing it." He said, coldly and she looked away. There was a long silence and Livvie almost jumped when she heard the door opening.

"Am I interrupting something?" The tiny blond said, walking in.

Luis looked at her. "Nope, nothing at all, Danielle," He said, walking over to her. "I was waiting for you, actually."

Livvie's mouth fell open. "So, this is payback or something?" She asked and Luis looked at her, slipping his arm around Danielle's waist. "I make ONE mistake and you're just ready to pounce on any girl that walks by?"

"Karma's a bitch," He shrugged and Livvie swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "You should go now; Danielle and I have some stuff to get to." He said, taking Danielle's hand.

Livvie watched as he led her to his bed and felt tears streaming down her face as she quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Connie took a deep breath and watched as her therapist sat down across from her.

"Hello, Connie," He said, taking a seat. "I'm John," He introduced and she shook his head. "I'm ready when you are."

"Um, I've been through a lot this past year," She started, nervously. She thought of Guy and that helped her calm down. "I lost a really close friend of mine, Linda, due to a car crash and my boyfriend, who I've been with for like… ever, was diagnosed with leukemia and almost didn't make it, but he did, thankfully," She said, he nodded. "Another friend of mine, Jack, died of the same thing that Guy had and that freaked me out a little," She said.

"That must have been hard for you," John said and Connie nodded.

"After spending so much time in the hospital, I guess I forgot about my weight but once I was out I noticed how much I had gained and when I saw how skinny my friends were…" She trailed and looked away.

"It's OK, Connie," He said. "Take all the time you need."

She nodded. "I guess I just panicked," She confessed. "I mean, even though I've never said it out loud before, I know that all the guys at my school think I'm hot and I know the girls wish they could be me and that might sound shallow but it's the truth," She said and he nodded. "I guess, I just don't see what they see."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"When I look in the mirror, I don't understand why anyone would envy me," She said. "All I see is Connie, so simple and boring… and I just want to be something different, you know?" She said and John quickly nodded. "I guess if I want to be something I have to work at it." She sighed.

John nodded again and checked his watch. "Well, that was a great session Connie; I'll see you next week." He said, as he began to stand.

"What?" She asked, confused. "But you didn't even say anything!"

He smiled. "That's kind of the point," He said. "I'm here to listen to you and let you figure it out on your own… I do have some insight for you but I think I might just save it for later." He said and with that, he was gone.

* * *

Dean sighed happily, as he finally reached his hallway to spend a couple nights at his dorm instead of Julie's. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with Julie and Gabrielle, it was just that he wanted a good night sleep for once.

He searched through his pockets, looking for his keys, and was surprised when he looked up and saw Livvie standing at his door, crying.

"Hey," He said, worriedly, walking over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I messed up, real bad." She said, and he hugged her as she cried in his chest, knowing he definitely wouldn't be getting a good night sleep.


	16. Resolve

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating in forever, I've been super busy lately, but here's the next chapter! I'll definitely have more updates during this weekend because I'm off for a week, hahaha! PLEASE REVIEW & let me know what you think!

* * *

After a whole night of consoling Livvie, Dean was already doing it again the next morning.

"He won't even look at me," She sighed. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I dunno, Livvie," He sighed, shrugging. "I know this is probably the last thing you wanna hear right now but maybe if you gave him some time…" He suggested and she nodded.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you," She said when she saw him sigh again.

He turned to her. "No, Livvie, you're not bothering me," He quickly told her. "I'm just exhausted, that's all… I mean, that baby, as cute as she is, cries so much, its unreal!" He said and she laughed. "Aw see, there's that smile of yours." He smiled when he saw her blush. "Don't worry OK? Everything will work out." He promised and she nodded as he pulled her into a hug.

"How dare _you_?" Dean and Livvie pulled away from each other and turned around to find Julie storming towards them.

Dean sighed. "Oh, great," He said, running his fingers through his short black hair. "Julie, don't, please."

"You, stay out of this!" She said, pointing to Dean and then turned to Livvie. "How could you do that to Luis? After everything you've been through?"

"Julie, it was a mistake I didn't mean to hurt him-"

"Oh, right," Julie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "So first you cheat on Luis and now you're trying to go after my boyfriend?" She asked and Livvie raised an eyebrow.

"Julie, that's not what's going on here," Dean quickly said. "You know I love you and Livvie and I are just friends!" He insisted but Julie shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to stay out of this, Dean! You don't have to protect her; it's really frustrating that you immediately take her side for everything!" She shouted and Dean was surprised, not knowing Julie felt this way about Livvie. "I'm you're girlfriend, you're supposed to support me."

"Julie, isn't that a little selfish?" Livvie said and Julie looked at her. "Dean and I have been friends for a long time, we're close, yeah, but that's all it is and that's all it'll ever be… you have nothing to worry about, trust me."

Julie laughed. "How could I even trust you after cheating on Luis after everything you two have been through?" She asked and Livvie looked away. "Do you remember the hard time you gave him when he cheated? Stringing him along all that time and then you just left!" She shouted and shook her head. "Sounds like you guys have a lot more I common than I realized," She said, angrily and Dean looked at her. "Maybe you deserve each other after all." She said, coldly, storming off.

"Where the hell did that all come from?" She asked, and Dean looked at her.

"I don't know," He said, still shocked. "I didn't even know Julie felt that way, I mean, I thought everything was going good between us," He said shaking his head. "Maybe I was wrong."

* * *

"Hey," Julie said, walking over to Luis' locker.

"Hey," He said, putting his books back into his locker. "You look angry, what happened?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked and Luis nodded sheepishly. "I had a fight with Dean and Livvie," She said, shaking her head. "Or rather, a fight with Dean about Livvie." She said and Luis looked at her, concerned.

"About what?" He asked, as the two headed for the cafeteria.

"I don't know," She started. "I was really angry when I found out Livvie cheated on you so I wanted to talk to her about it and when I went to find her, I saw her and Dean hugging and that pissed me off!" She explained and Luis nodded. "It probably shouldn't have but I can't help it, I really hate their friendship sometimes," She admitted and Luis nodded.

"I thought I was the only one," He said and she nodded.

"Anyway," She said. "So, instead of talking to Livvie about you, I ended up yelling at both of them for… I don't even know what and then left," She sighed. "Which was probably very stupid of me?"

"No, it's normal for anyone in our situation to be jealous," He said, reassuringly and she nodded.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" She asked. "This must be pretty hard for you."

"Yeah, it's not the best situation to be in," He said and she nodded, understandingly as they sat down. "I miss her," He whispered, shaking his head. "And I shouldn't, I should be really mad at her and not even be thinking but…"

"You can't help it," Julie finished for him and he nodded. "I'm so sorry, Luis," She said, rubbing his hand comfortingly. "You guys will work things out." She promised but he simply shrugged, not knowing if that was even possible.

* * *

"Ah, finally home," Connie said, as her and Guy walked into their dorm. "Want to order something to eat?"

Guy smiled; Connie seemed to be getting better already. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want." He said, watching as Connie flipped through the many menus they had lying around.

"How bout Chinese?" She asked, spinning around. "What are you staring at?" She asked, through a giggle.

He shook his head. "You just look so happy and that makes me happy," He said, walking over to her as she blushed. "I wanna stay like this forever, OK?" He said and she looked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "I'm not going anywhere and I want you to promise you won't either."

"Of course I'm not going anywhere, Guy," She whispered and he nodded. "I love you." She said, smiling.

He nodded. "I love you too." He said, kissing her. He smiled again when they both pulled away. "So, Chinese it is, then?"

* * *

"Dean, really, you don't have to do this," Livvie said, as Dean opened his dorm door for her. "I can go home, I have Anna; I'll be fine, really." She promised but Dean wasn't convinced.

"No way," He said, shaking his head. "Do you remember all the times you were there for me?" He said and she nodded. "I'm not just gonna abandon you when you need me."

"OK and that's really nice of you Dean," She said. "But what about Julie? I mean, she seemed really upset before-"

"You don't have to worry about that right now, OK?" He said, sitting her down. "We'll just stay here tonight and try to distract you from everything that's going on, OK?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Dean," She whispered as he turned on the tv.

"It's nothing," He shrugged, sitting down next to her.

"No, it's a lot," She said and he looked at her. "I don't know where I'd be without you, I'm so grateful that I have you and…" She trailed, and they looked into each other's eyes.

Livvie scooted over and quickly brought her lips to his, cupping his face in her hands but the kiss quickly ended when Dean pushed her away.

"Oh my God," She whispered, standing up and backing away. "I'm so sorry, Dean!"

"Livvie, it's fine, really," He promised and she looked at him.

"No, it's not fine!" She said. "I just kissed you and you have a girlfriend!"

"Livvie," He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's OK, you're just sad and vulnerable…" She looked at him. "But maybe it's not such a good idea you stay here after all." He said and she nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," She said, gathering her things. "I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

He nodded and she quickly headed for the door only to find Julie standing in front of her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Julie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Julie," Livvie said quickly. "I was just leaving, I promise."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Livvie," Julie said and Livvie nodded. "Maybe I overreacted a little, but… you should really talk to Luis." Livvie looked at her. "He's so sad and he misses you,"

"He does? He told you that he missed me?" Livvie asked, shocked.

Julie nodded. "It's actually pretty sad," Julie said and Livvie lowered her eyes. "Go talk to him," She said, encouragingly.

Livvie nodded. "Thanks, Julie." She said, and quickly left.

"That was surprisingly nice of you," Dean said and Julie closed the door and turned around.

"Yeah, well I realized I might have overreacted a little," She said and he laughed. "I mean, I guess you felt the same way I do when I'm with Luis and now I understand why you were jealous all those times," She explained. "So, I'm sorry for being so hard you."

He nodded. "It's OK, Julie," He said. "You were right though, you are my girlfriend and I should have supported you."

"Can we forget this fight ever happened?" Julie asked, laughing as she hugged him.

He kissed the top of her head and nodded. "Of course," He said and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered and then looked up at him. "Gabrielle's with Casey and Bombay," She told him and his face lit up. "We have the whole night to ourselves," She said, with a wink.

Dean moaned as she kissed his neck. "Whatever shall we do?" He asked and she laughed, pushing him onto the bed.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," She said, kissing him again.


	17. Anna

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing guys, it really means a lot to me! I'll try to update again tomorrow but it's not guaranteed... Please keep those reviews coming, though and have a great weekend :)

* * *

"You suck for going to California," Anna said, flopping down on Tammy's bed. "I mean, it's bad enough I'm losing my boyfriend to Yale but now I'm losing you too?" She sighed, but Tammy just simply smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You know I'm only a phone call away," She told her and Anna nodded. "Besides, you'll be so busy with your TV show that you won't even notice I'm gone."

"I doubt it," Anna said, with a frown and Tammy laughed again. "Why is everyone leaving me? I mean, besides Charlie, you're all going to universities out of state!" She said, folding her arms over her chest. "It's not fair, I hate my parents for having me a year after all of you!"

Tammy laughed and looked at her friend. "It won't be that bad, really," She promised, reassuringly. "I'm sure Adam will visit you as often as possible… According to Fulton, you're all he talks about." Tammy said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Really?" Anna said, her eyebrows rose. "I knew he was going to miss me! He just didn't want to show it."

"Well, of course he's going to miss you!" Tammy said, sitting next to her. "You're like, the love of his life! You guys will probably end up getting married, or something."

"Pft, I doubt it," Anna said, shaking her head. "I'll probably do something slutty and stupid to make Adam hate me and I'll end up single with twenty five cats." She said, cringing.

Tammy laughed, rubbing her friends back comfortingly. "You'll be fine," She promised. "You two have survived _so_ much together; one year apart won't harm you."

Anna nodded. "I guess," She said, with a shrug. "But what about me and you? I mean, you better not go and be best friends with some blond, aspiring actress/dancer because, I've already got that role in your life." She said, with a smile and Tammy hugged her.

"I promise I won't."

* * *

Livvie was on her way back to her dorm from Dean's and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Luis standing in front of her door.

She walked over to him and immediately grabbed his hand. He spun around and looked at her.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "I've been standing out here for hours."

She bit her lip. "I was at Dean's," She told him and he nodded, looking away. "Please talk to me," She begged. "These last few days without you have been hell and I just, I miss you so much and I'm so sorry, for everything." He looked at her and squeezed her hand, bringing his free hand up to brush a lock of hair out of her face.

"I missed you too," He whispered and she nodded. "I guess I overreacted a little…"

"No," She said. "You didn't, I shouldn't have kissed Scooter, it's just, he was being so helpful and he knew so much about NYU…" She shook her head. "I'm not trying to make excuses but I don't want you to think I kissed him because I don't love you anymore or want to be with him because that's the farthest thing I want."

He nodded. "Then what do you want?"

"You," She whispered. "You and only you."

He smiled. "Well, that's good… because I want you too." He whispered, kissing her.

She pulled back and inhaled. "Thank you," She whispered, kissing him again, as they headed into her dorm.

* * *

"Now that was pretty amazing," Dean said as Julie curled up to him in his bed.

"Yeah," She nodded in agreement. "It feels like we haven't had sex in so long," She said, with a laugh. "But I'm glad we did," She whispered. "I missed you, all of you."

He laughed. "I missed you too." He said, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Jules, OK? And if anything I'm doing is bothering you… I want you to tell me, I don't want you to hold back or keep stuff from me because you think you're protecting me, I want the truth."

She nodded. "I know, I just didn't want to say anything because I know how much Livvie means to you," She told him. "Oh and I'd expect the same thing from you, if Luis bothers you, I want you to tell me."

"I promise I will," He told her and she nodded, smiling. "Ready for round two?" He asked, suavely.

She smirked, and straddled him. "Definitely."

* * *

Anna walked back from Tammy's and spontaneously decided she'd go visit Tommy after not talking to him for a while.

She knocked on his door and was surprised not to find Samantha attached at his hip.

"Hi," She said with a smile but he just gave her a blank look. "Are you busy?"

"Uh, not really," He said, ruffling his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, walking in.

"I mean like, why are you here?"

She shot him a look. "I just wanted to hang out with you, is there something wrong with that?" She asked, offended.

"What, is Adam busy or something?" He asked, sitting on his bed.

Her jaw dropped. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked. "Is this what happens when that little thing that follows you around 24/7 isn't around?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Are you jealous?"

She laughed. "Like I'd be jealous of her," She said, crossing her arms over her chest. He shook his head again. "Why are you acting this way, Tommy?"

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me, Anna?" He asked and she shook her head, looking away. "Well, let me remind you," He said, standing up. "You told me we couldn't be friends because I was in love with you… Do you know how much you hurt me that night?"

Anna shook her head. "Tommy, I'm sorry… I was selfish."

"Don't apologize," He said, shaking his head in disgust. "The only good thing that came from our fight was that I bumped into Sam, but you still hurt me Anna, and now, after everything you said to me, you think we can just pick up where we left off?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you're with that Samantha girl and I'm with Adam," She said. "You don't love me; I don't love you… problem solved!"

He shook his head. "No, Anna, it doesn't work that way." He said and she frowned. "You can't just use me whenever you please."

She sighed. "Tommy, it's not like that and you know it."

"Hm, right," He said, folding his arms over his chest. "So, why aren't you with Adam right now, hm? Oh, that's right, Adam's visiting Yale with my parents and I guess Livvie and Tammy are busy with their boyfriends," He said and she looked away. "So you have no one to turn to but me, right?"

"Tommy," She sighed. "You're my friend… I wouldn't use you like that!"

"Right," He sighed. "Tammy told me all about how upset you are about all your friends moving away and I think that's pretty damn selfish of you, Anna." He said, coldly and she gasped.

"Tommy!"

"No, let me finish," He said, and she was shocked. "Why would you even think about trying to talk my sister out of going to California? It's always been her dream to go there and pursue her dreams and all you can do is whine about how you'll be alone next year? Grow up, Anna." He said, coldly and Anna's eyes widened.

"Where is this all coming from?" She asked. "I mean, half of this stuff doesn't even concern you!"

He shook his head. "I think you should go," He told her and she looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "Sam's coming over soon and I wouldn't want to upset her by having you here."

"Tommy," She tried but he wouldn't have it.

"Just go, Anna, please?" He said, and she nodded, running out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Anna ran all the way back to her dorm house and flipped open her cell phone, immediately dialing Adam's number. She sighed when there was no answer, so she decided to leave a voicemail.

"Adam, it's me," She started. "I know you're busy right now with your parents and the Yale tour and everything, but… I really need to talk to you right now, I just need to hear your voice," She said, sobbing. "So, call me as soon as you get this message, OK? You promise? OK… I love you and I hope you're having a good time, bye." She said, quickly hanging up and resting her head against the door.

If she couldn't even handle two days without Adam, how was she supposed to handle a whole year?


	18. The Last Game

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! So, this chapter is fairly long and I don't know why lol. Next chapter or the chapter after that is going to be prom. I think I've decided to "steal" an idea from galindapopular and make the next story jump to the future, but that would only be if you guys would want me to continue! So please, let me know in a review!

* * *

Adam had just returned home from his trip to Connecticut and was exhausted. After dropping his things off at his dorm, he headed over to Anna's. He listened to her message as soon as he got off the plane and was immediately worried about her.

He quietly knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. When it finally did, Adam was happy to see that it was Anna who answered instead of Livvie.

She quickly jumped into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, thank God you're finally home," She whispered.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he hugged her closer to him. After a few moments, he finally pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked and she lowered her eyes.

"It was nothing," She said, quickly. "I was just making something more than what it was," She told him but he gave her a look. "Really, it was."

"Anna," He sighed, as they both sat on her bed. "You sounded so sad on the phone so… lost, tell me what's wrong, please?" He begged. "I want to be here for you, I want to help you."

"You are helping me," She whispered, scooting closer to him. "Just by being here you're helping me," He nodded, angry that she wasn't telling him what was wrong. She sighed. "OK, fine, I'll tell you, but it's really not that big of a deal." She promised and he raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever it is made you cry, so it's obviously a big deal." He said and she nodded.

"I guess I was just really upset after I found out Tammy was moving to California because that would mean someone else was leaving me too, so I went to go see Tommy who was less than happy with me because of our last conversation when I told him we couldn't be friends because he was in love with me," She explained and he nodded. "He just said all these things like how I was trying to convince everyone not to follow their dreams and how it was selfish of me… And I guess I never really thought of it that way," She said. "So, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to make you not do what you want to do with your life, because I know going to Yale is what you wanted and I shouldn't try to stop you from going…"

Adam smiled. "You're allowed to be sad," He told her and she nodded. "I just don't want you to think that a little distance is all it's gonna take to break us up," He said and she looked up at him. "I mean, look at all we've been through already… we're going to be fine, Anna," He promised. "I love you, no matter what, and I won't let anything come between us."

"Not even twenty one hours?" She asked and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Not even twenty one hours."

* * *

"Mm, I definitely missed that," Livvie said, snuggling up to Luis' side as they lay in bed.

Luis smirked. "Well, it's a good thing you're coming with me to Florida next year, or else you'd miss it way too much," He said, with a wink and she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'going with you to Florida'?" She asked, confused.

"I mean, it's a good thing we both applied to UF, you got accepted, didn't you?" He asked and she looked away.

"Um, Luis," She said. "I thought I had already mentioned this to you, but I guess it must have slipped my mind."

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up. Livvie went to talk, but there was a knock at Luis' door. "Hold on, babe, let me go get that." He said, standing out of the bed and slipping on a pair of PJ pants.

He walked over to the door and opened it. He groaned when he saw who it was. "What the hell do you think _you're _doing here, Scooter?" He asked, clenching his fist.

"Well, I went over to Livvie's dorm and she was nowhere insight, so I knew she'd probably be here." He explained and Livvie walked over to the doorway, in a robe.

"Scooter, I thought I told you to stay away from me?" She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I know," He said. "And I respect that, but I just wanted to drop off your letter of recommendation for when you apply to NYU."

Luis spun around and looked as his girlfriend. "You're applying to NYU? What for?" He asked and she looked away. "What happened to going to UF together?"

She shook her head. "That's what I was trying to tell you before…" She trailed and then looked up at Scooter. "That's why I spent so much time with Scooter; he was kind of prepping me for my interview and he promised he'd write me a letter of recommendation so I had a better chance of getting accepted." She explained and Luis was dumbfounded.

"And I didn't know about any of this because…?"

She sighed. "Well, everything happened so fast and you were always with the baby and then I, you know, kissed Scooter… I just never found the right time to tell you." She explained and Luis shook his head.

"Unbelievable!" He shouted, bringing his hand to his temple and rubbing it. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, she'll be spending _tons _of time with me next year," Scooter piped from the doorway. "We're both majoring in the same subject and will probably be put in the same dorm building, if I can get my dad to pull enough strings," He shrugged.

"You son of a bitch!" Luis shouted as he grew angrier and was ready to punch Scooter but Livvie stood in between them.

"Stop it!" She told him and then turned to Scooter. "I really think you should leave, now!"

He nodded, smirking. "See you in September." He said, with a wink and left.

She turned around to face Luis who continued to shake his head. "Luis, I'm _so _sorry…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and she looked at him. "And don't make up some bullshit excuse about Gabrielle or 'wrong timing' I want the truth."

She nodded. "I was scared of how you'd react," She confessed. "I knew that you hated Scooter and I knew you'd hate the idea of me and him even being in the same city so I didn't want you to know until it was too late to change my mind," She said and he sighed. "I know it was wrong of me, but it's always been my dream to go to NYU and Scooter's really helped me out… if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have even gotten an interview in the first place," She explained.

"Great, so Scooter can do more things for you then your own boyfriend, that's just great, Livvie," He sighed, sitting on his bed.

She shook her head, sitting next to him. "Do you love me?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Of course I do." He said and she nodded.

"So then, trust me," She told him. "I know I kissed Scooter but that was a mistake and I realize that now… NYU is where I want to be and I don't want to lose you to be able to do that."

He nodded. "OK, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." He said and she smiled.

"Don't be sorry, I probably would have done the same thing." She said and he nodded. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"I get to play?" Julie said, excitedly. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "I just talked to Coach and since this is our last game playing all together, he said he wouldn't have it any other way." He explained and Julie squealed, jumping in his arms.

"Thank you!" She said, kissing him.

He smiled. "Come on, let's go get ready," He said, taking her hand as they ran into the locker rooms.

The Ducks began clapping once they saw Julie walking back into the locker room after so long.

"Aw guys, you're so sweet," She said, laughing as she took her regular spot.

Charlie stood up and cleared his throat so all eyes were on him. "OK you guys," He started. "This is our last game together as the Ducks for the rest of our lives," He said and everyone nodded. "Let's make it count." He said, with a huge smile on his face and everyone began cheering as they headed out of the locker room to go onto the ice.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Tony gushed as he, Livvie and Tammy all took their seats in the crowd.

Livvie laughed. "Haven't you been to a hockey game before, Tony?" She asked and he nodded.

"Sure, but my boyfriend was never the _Captain _of the team, so excuse me for being excited for him." He said, as he laughed along with Tammy.

Livvie shook her head and laughed as she watched as the cheerleaders made their way onto the ice to perform their gamely routine.

"Oh, look!" She shouted. "There's Anna!"

They finished performing their cheer and the crowd grew even more pumped then they were before and after what felt like the longest game in Eden Hall history, the Ducks won the championship.

Anna ran over to Adam on the ice and jumped in his arms. "You scored the winning goal, baby," She whispered, smiling. "I'm so proud of you."

He nodded. "For you." He said and she giggled, kissing him.

* * *

Julie and Dean skated towards each other and hugged. "Great came, Cat," He said, with a wink. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

She laughed, kissing him. "I love you." She said, happily.

"I love you too, so much." He said, with a smile and kissed her again. She pulled away and pointed to Gabrielle in the crowd and they both started waving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie skated over to the crowd and remembered the exact spot he was standing in was where he had his first kiss with Linda, three long years ago.

He smiled, thinking of the memory and silently thanked her for watching over him.

He saw Tony heading over to him and smiled as they kissed.

"Congratulations, Captain," Tony said, smiling as he hugged his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Charlie said, nodding.

"Are you thinking about Linda?" He asked and Charlie looked at him. "I remember her telling me about your first kiss, here."

He nodded. "Yeah, how can I not think about her?" Charlie said, and Tony looked away nodding. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you." He said and Tony looked up at him, shocked.

"You love me?" He asked, and Charlie laughed, nodding. Tony smiled, blushing. "I love you too, Charlie." He said and kissed him.

* * *

"Baby, you were amazing!" Livvie squealed, as Luis picked her up and twirled her around on the ice.

Luis smiled. "I got you something," He told her, setting her down as he reached into his glove, pulling out a tiny blue box. "Well, I got both of us something," he said, laughing and she watched excitedly as he opened the box.

She gasped. "Luis!"

He smiled as she looked at the two rings in the box. "One for me and one for you," He told her. "So even though we're apart, people will know that we're together and that we love each other and that we'll stay faithful no matter what." He said and she nodded, watching as he slipped the ring back on her finger.

"I love you," She said and he smiled, kissing her.

"Me too, honey, me too."


	19. Prom Night

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, there's only a few chapters left! After this story, there will be the fourth part and I'm also thinking of starting a new story, that has nothing to do with this series, which would include a Connie/Guy/Julie/Dean love square? lol would any of you be interested in that? Let me know in your reviews! Thanks.

* * *

"I'm going to miss this," Luis said, pulling Livvie closer to him.

She looked at him and sighed. "We shouldn't be thinking about this right now, it's prom," She whispered and he nodded.

He nodded. "I just hate that you're going to be there… with him," She groaned. "I'm sorry, you're right, we shouldn't be thinking about this."

She looked at him and nodded. "I love you, OK?" She said and he nodded. "I better go because I promised I'd let Anna get me all ready and whatever." She said, with a laugh.

"OK, see you soon." He said, kissing her.

She hopped out of the bed and put the rest of her clothes on, smiling at him as she walked out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already senior prom," Connie said, examining herself in the mirror. She adjusted her strapless dress as Guy walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow, honey," He said, staring at her in amazement. "You look beautiful," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and she smiled.

"Really? You're not just saying that, are you?" She asked, looking down at herself.

Guy couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not, honey," He said and she nodded. "You look beautiful, well, you always look beautiful, but you just look… incredible tonight."

She smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek as she turned back to the mirror to apply some makeup.

"Connie," He said and she looked at him. "Do you know what today is?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, it's senior prom, silly," She laughed, turning back to the mirror.

"Yeah," He said, walking over to her. "But it's also your birthday, did you forget?"

She gasped, dropping the eyeliner she held in her hand and spun around, bringing her hand to her mouth. "It's my birthday? That can't be right…"

Guy laughed. "It is," He told her. "June 26th, I always remember," He said and she sat down on the bed. He walked over to her and placed an arm on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's OK, sweetie, there's been a lot going on with us lately… it's kind of hard not to forget."

"But my own birthday?" She said, shaking her head.

"Don't be sad, please, it'll ruin my surprise," He said and she looked up at him.

"Surprise?" She said, a smile appearing on her face.

He nodded. "I didn't want to tell you until after prom, but I guess now is a good time too," He said and her face lit up. "After graduation, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe… have a real wedding, in front of all our friends and family,"

"Oh, Guy!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me,"

He smiled, pulling away and looking into her eyes. ""I just wanted it to be special for you, that's all, I know you love big weddings."

She nodded. "Thank you, you're… the best." She said, kissing him.

"Anything for you." He said, with a sweet smile.

* * *

Luis and Livvie walked into the hall, hand in hand, and Livvie smiled once she saw how beautifully decorated it was.

"This is gorgeous!" She said, looking around the room in amazement.

Luis smiled and squeezed her hand. "You look beautiful," He whispered and she blushed as he kissed her. "I want you to do something for me tonight, though."

She looked at him. "OK, what?"

"Make up with Connie," He said and Livvie sighed. "You know she's been going through a rough time lately and she needs a friend, you probably won't see her for a while after we graduate, don't you want to leave with good memories?"

Livvie nodded. "I guess you're right," She said and he smiled encouragingly. "Do I really have to go now?" He nodded and she groaned. "When did you become so bossy?" She asked and he laughed as she walked towards Connie and Guy's table.

"Uh, hi," She said, standing awkwardly before them.

Connie looked up and frowned. "Hi," She said and Livvie bit her lip.

"Uh, I'll go get some drinks for us…" Guy said, quickly leaving the table. Connie rolled her eyes, shook her head, and watched as Livvie sat down across from her.

"Connie," Livvie started. "I'm sorry, for everything," She said and Connie looked at her. "I don't even remember why were not friends anymore but it's probably a stupid reason and I want to leave high school with good memories and I know you've been going through a lot right now, and I'm really sorry I wasn't able to be there for you but… I just, I want us to be friends again because I miss you, a lot." She said and Connie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's nice to know you haven't stopped rambling," She joked and Livvie laughed. Connie placed her hand on Livvie's and smiled. "I'm sorry too," She said. "Everything's been so… crazy and I excluded myself from everything, which was stupid… I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

Livvie laughed. "You weren't," She said and Connie raised an eyebrow. "OK, maybe a little," She said, laughing.

They both stood up and hugged. "I'll miss you next year," Connie said. "I heard you got into NYU."

Livvie nodded. "I haven't been accepted yet but my chances are very high, thanks to Scooter," She explained and Connie nodded. "Did you apply anywhere?" She asked and Connie shook her head.

"Guy and I lost a year due to the cancer and the bulimia so we're staying behind," She said, frowning. "It's gonna suck, but as long as we're together, that's all that really matters."

Livvie nodded. "Well, I better go find Luis," She said and Connie nodded. "I'm glad we're friends again."

Connie smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Julie held onto Dean as they danced closely.

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "This is so nice," She said, as they swayed to the music. "I'm so happy you're not leaving me next year, it's so great that we both got accepted into UF," She said and Dean sighed. "It's perfect actually; hot weather and Gabrielle won't be away from Luis," Dean sighed again and Julie looked at him. "Why are you sighing?"

Dean looked at her. "Julie," He sighed again and she frowned. "I didn't get accepted into UF," He confessed and she gasped. "I didn't know when to tell you… You were so excited for us going together but, I dunno, I guess I'm not smart enough for college," He shrugged.

She sighed. "Dean, of course you're smart enough," She said, but he just shook his head. "Dean, listen to me, we're going to make this work, OK?" He looked at her. "We'll figure something out, but we won't be apart next year."

"Julie, even if we are… it won't matter," He said and she looked up at him. "No matter how far apart we are, we'll stay together because we've been through a hell of a lot this past few years and a little distance won't hurt."

She frowned. "I hate the idea of being away from you, though," She said, and he nodded. "Where will you go?"

"Maybe back to Chicago," he sighed. "My mom needs me anyway; I'll just go to some trade school or something."

She shook her head and held onto his collar. "But you're so much better than that, Dean," She said. "You don't have to be like your dad, you know, you're smart, a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Not according to the school board, I failed at least three of my exams," He said and she bit her lip.

"Well, you can go to summer school or something, improve your grades and try to get into UF?" She suggested but Dean just simply shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess I'll have to think about it." He said and she nodded.

"You should at least try, Dean, you have the potential to be great, I know you do," She told him and he nodded.

"Thanks," He said, kissing her. "You're so amazing; I don't know what I did to deserve you."

She smiled. "Is the big, bad, Bash brother getting soft on me now?" She joked and he laughed. "I love you, Dean."

He nodded. "I love you too."

* * *

"Thank you for making me make up with Connie," Livvie whispered in Luis' ear as they danced. "I can't believe we wasted so much time over something so stupid, and now I won't even get to spend that much time with her because I'm heading to New York at the beginning of August to get settled in," She said, frowning.

"Well, I'm sure you'll keep in touch," He said and she nodded. "Will Scooter be helping you get settle in?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"I don't know, it's possible," She said and he groaned. "I know that makes you mad but he's my friend, and he's _really _helped me out, he's also the only person in New York that I know."

"I hate the idea of him even being near you," Luis said and she nodded.

"I know you do," She said. "That's why I'm going to do my best to stay away from him, but I can't just ignore him, he's one of the main reasons I even got into NYU in the first place," She said and Luis nodded. "Anyway, if we have this conversation one more time I'm going to go insane, so let's forget about it, OK?"

He looked at her. "For now," He said and she sighed.

* * *

"How awesome is this prom?" Anna giggled, as Adam ran his hand up her thigh. They hadn't even made it to the hall yet, due to being too busy making out in the backseat of Adam's limo.

"The best prom ever," Adam whispered and Anna giggled again, kissing him as she undid his tie.

"You're totally going to miss this next year," She said and Adam pulled away. "Oh Adam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin it..."

"No, you didn't," He said and she looked away. "You didn't, I promise," He said, taking her hand. "I am going to miss you, Anna; I don't want you to think I won't because I will."

She nodded. "I know, I'm sorry for bringing it up, I wasn't thinking," She said and he nodded, turning to the front of the car.

"OK, driver, we're ready to go." He said, and Anna sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "We'll save the sex for later," He said, turning back to Anna and she laughed.

"Fine, but that's one less time you'll get to sleep with me before you go away," She informed him and he shot her a look. "Sorry, I won't mention it again," She said and he smiled.

"Good, because tonight is supposed to be all about fun, OK?" She nodded and he smiled, kissing her. "I love you, Anna."

She nodded. "I love you too, Banskie."


	20. Graduation Part I

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner! I was on a trip to New York with some friends and haven't really been inspired lately for this story but I promise I'll be updating more often now that I'll have a lot more free time because school is almost over! (one more month for me) There's only a couple more chapters left until this story is over and then it's onto part 4 which will be set 7 years after graduation. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you would be interested in the next story!

* * *

Julie stood in front of the dorms, Gabrielle in her arms and Dean at her side, as she waited for her parents to finally arrive. They had been coming down from Maine to watch Julie graduate and to, of course, visit their granddaughter.

"Julie!" Her mother, Morgan, squealed, getting out of the car and running towards her daughter.

Julie hugged Morgan close and let her hold Gabrielle. "It's so good to see you, I'm so glad you guys came," Julie said, walking over to hug her dad.

"Of course we came, Julie," Morgan said, as she played with the young baby in her arms. "You're our only daughter and we are so proud of you." She told her and Julie smiled.

It was her father, Jeffrey's turn to hold Gabrielle and he couldn't believe how fast she had grown already. "She's looking more and more like her dad everyday." He said and Julie laughed.

"But she has her mom's beautiful blue eyes." Dean piped in.

Julie blushed and quickly kissed Dean's cheek. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Where _is_ Luis?" Morgan asked.

"Um, I don't know actually," Julie said, looking around. "He said he'd show up sometime today but I know he wants to spend as much time as possible with his girlfriend before she leaves for NYU," She said and Morgan nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll have to say hello later, then," She said and Julie nodded. She turned to Dean and smiled. "Hello Dean," She said, hugging him.

"Hi, Mrs. Gaffney," He said, nervously. Though he had met Julie's parents before, he hadn't been her boyfriend at the time and he couldn't help feel that Julie's parents preferred Luis over him.

"I'm so happy that you and Julie got together, you know that?" She said and Dean's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes," She nodded, as they began walking off. "You know, when you two were playing in the Junior Goodwill Games, Julie used to call me every night and gush about how cute she thought you were!"

"_MOM_!" Julie shouted, embarrassed, and Dean started laughed.

"Is that so?" He said and Julie glared at him. "It's OK, I thought she was pretty cute too, especially when she took down those two goons that day we lost to Iceland," He said and Julie blushed again.

Morgan smiled. "You don't know how happy it makes me to see Julie so happy," She whispered, pulling him away. "She's been through a lot this year, with the baby, and all she needs now is a stress-free life." She told him and he nodded.

"I'm ready to give that to her," He said and Morgan smiled. "I really do want to marry your daughter, Mrs. Gaffney," He said and Morgan nodded. "There's no one else for me, she's it."

* * *

"I can't believe you're graduating," Anna said as Adam walked out of the bathroom in a suit. She smiled. "You look very handsome." She said and he smiled, kissing her.

"You look beautiful," He said, admiring her dress and she blushed.

"Well, today's not about me, it's about you," She said and he nodded as she started putting on his tie. "So, when do you leave for Yale?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Two weeks," He said and Anna's eyes widened. "I know, it's soon, but my mom wants me to get settled in early and... I'll come back to visit, I promise, and you can come visit too," He said and she nodded, looking away. "Anna, please, don't cry." He begged.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I said I wasn't going to cry but I can't help it," She said and he nodded, sighing. "I love you, so much, and I'm going to miss you," She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist. "I am so grateful and lucky to have you in my life, you know that?"

He laughed. "I think it's the other way around," He said and she smiled. "Sure, you drive me crazy sometimes," He said and she laughed, playfully hitting him. "But I really don't know what I'd do without you," He said and she nodded, kissing him.

"OK enough tears," She said, wiping her eyes. "Let's finish getting ready."

* * *

"It really sucks that we're not going to get to do this next year," Tony said, in between kisses as he and Charlie made out on his bed.

Charlie groaned and pulled away. "I thought we promised each other we wouldn't mention that until the last possible minute?" He said and Tony sighed. Charlie was already scarred enough after his dad and Linda left him, he didn't want Tony leaving him too.

"Charlie," Tony sighed. "You know we're going to have to deal with this sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "But not right now," He said, leaning in for another kiss but Tony pulled him away.

"If you can't handle us being apart next year… then I don't know if this is going to work out," Tony said and Charlie looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sadly. "I thought you liked me…"

"I do, Charlie," Tony said quickly. "You're just so push and pull, it's driving me nuts," He said and Charlie lowered his eyes. "Maybe a break right now would be good for us, you know?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, I don't," He said, angrily. "If you want to leave, then fine, leave… I don't care!" He shouted and Tony sighed.

"Charlie, there's no need to get angry," He said.

"Oh, really?" He said, dumbfounded. "So you get to just break up with me and leave and I don't get a say in any of it?" Tony sighed and looked away. "That's not fair, Tony, and you know it."

"Well, you know, Charlie, life isn't fair sometimes," Tony said, coldly as he stood up and headed for the door. "Just think about it, OK? Maybe you'll be able to realize that it _is _a good idea after all." He said, as he opened the door, only to find Lindsey there. "What are you doing here?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I just came to see Charlie…" She trailed, looking over Tony's shoulder.

"Let her in, you asshole, you don't have a say who I speak to anymore," Charlie said, standing up from the bed.

Tony shook his head. "If that's how you want to be, then fine." He said and left.

"Wow, that was um,intense," She said, laughing awkwardly and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, well, we kind of just broke up." He said and Lindsey looked at him.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry…" She trailed but he shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry," He said. "I know how you felt now though," He said and she nodded. "I'm sorry for everything."

She smiled. "Well, all is forgiven," She said and he nodded. "I just wanted to come here and see if you needed any help getting ready for graduation… it was probably a stupid idea, though,"

He laughed. "No, not at all," He said, with genuine smile. "Help would be great, thanks."

She smiled. "No problem."

* * *

"Julie Gaffney,"

Julie heard the Dean call her name and walked over to the podium excitedly to receive her diploma.

While still waiting in line for hers, Livvie searched the crowd for her family and smiled when she saw them waving. Her smile grew bigger when she saw James sitting next to Anna. He waved and gave her a meaningful nod. She smiled because she was so happy that he had made it, she hadn't seen him in so long.

She started to turn her head back to the podium but something caught her eye. She did a double take and quickly became nervous when she saw Scooter waving at her.

"Oh my god," She whispered, wondering what the hell he was doing there after she told him they couldn't see each other.

"Olivia Simms,"

The Dean's voice broke her concentration and she quickly stood up to receive her diploma, never taking her eyes off Scooter.


	21. This Is Only the Beginning

**A/N:** So, it really sucks for my motivation when only one person reviews! (Thanks so much to galindapopular for reviewing every chapter) I know there are more people reading because there are so many hits, so PLEASE review and let me know what you think or I won't be updating for a very long time... This story is over but the next one should be up by tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW! :)

* * *

After the graduation ceremony, the Ducks headed over to Adam's house for a party and Livvie looked around nervously for Scooter. She remembered that his and Adam's family were good friends so he was surely going to be there.

"I'll meet you in Banks' room," She heard a whisper from behind her and she quickly turned around to see Scooter walking towards the house.

She took a quick glance over at Luis, who was playing with Gabrielle and sighed, relieved, when she saw that he was too distracted to notice her gone.

She ran into the house and into Adam's bedroom, where she found Scooter.

"Wow, Livvie," He said when she walked in. "You look… beautiful."

She shook her head, ignoring his compliment. "What the hell are you doing here, Scooter?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. "I told you I wanted nothing to do with you,"

He shook his head. "It's complicated."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then please, explain it to me because I can't keep doing this," She said. "I love Luis and I want to be with him, you're just complicating things for us!" She told him and he lowered his eyes. "Why do you keep popping up everywhere?"

"Because… I'm in love with you," He said, shrugging and Livvie's eyes widened. "I have been for quite some time but I just… I never realized it until that day you showed up at my game, and then you kissed me and I felt… amazing," He explained and Livvie was speechless. "I know you love Luis and he loves you but," He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her cheek with his finger. "I love you too."

She shook her head. "You can't," She said, breathless as she felt him coming closer.

"I do, though," He said and finally, he kissed her hard on the lips. She squeaked with surprise, although she knew it was coming and quickly pushed away.

"Please don't do that every again!" She said and suddenly the door flew open, exposing an already drunk Tammy and Fulton making out.

They both pulled away when they realized there were two other people in the room.

"Sorry!" Tammy shouted, giggling. "We'll go find another room," She said and pulled Fulton out of the room.

Livvie sighed, relieved and she looked up angrily at Scooter.

"Livvie, don't be mad, please," He begged but she just shook her head.

"Don't talk to me," She said, pushing past him and heading back outside.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Connie exclaimed as she shoved one of the mini sandwiches down her throat and Guy started laughing.

"I'm glad you like the food," Guy said, in between laughs and Connie looked over at him, embarrassed that she was eating like a pig. "Don't be shy, sweetie, I'm proud of you."

She smiled and blushed. "I haven't felt this good in a long time," She confessed and Guy nodded. "I'm so happy and lucky to have you as my husband." She said and Guy smiled, kissing her. "I'll be right back, OK?" She said. Guy nodded, and she went into the house to find Tammy.

"She's about to pass out," Fulton told her once Connie found the pair.

Connie laughed. "I just need to ask her something real quick," She said and Fulton nodded understandingly as he left the room.

Tammy rolled over and groaned. "Remind me to never get drunk again!" Tammy said and Connie laughed.

"Hey, party girl, there's something I need to ask you," Connie said and Tammy looked up at her. "Guy and I are getting re-married tonight and I wanted to know if you would like to be my maid of honor," Connie said and Tammy squealed.

"Oh, Connie!" She shouted, hugging her friend. "I would love to!" She said and Connie smiled. "Let me just sober up first," She giggled. "I'll go shower and get ready, OK?" Connie nodded. "You're going to have the perfect wedding! Especially with me in it!" She exclaimed and ran into the shower, leaving Connie there laughing.

* * *

"So, are you excited?" Julie asked Connie as she fixed her hair.

Connie looked into the mirror and nodded. "Very," She said, smiling. "I mean, the first time we got married was great but it didn't feel as real as this time around because… all our friends weren't there," She said and Julie nodded, smiling.

"OK, all done," She said, spraying the last strand of hair with hairspray. "You look amazing, Connie." She said and Connie smiled.

"Thank you." She said as Tammy and Livvie quickly entered the room.

"You make a beautiful bride, Connie!" Livvie said, hugging her.

"OK, are we ready to go?" Tammy asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I wouldn't want to be late, being maid of honor and all!"

Connie giggled. "Yeah, almost ready," She said. "I just need something borrowed…" She trailed, looking around the room.

Tammy groaned. "Always late!" She shouted, reaching into her purse. "Here!" She said, walking over to Connie and placing something around her wrist. "You can wear this, but only for tonight, Fulton gave it to me and it's very special, so don't lose it!"

Connie nodded and laughed. "I won't, I promise."

Tammy smiled and hugged her. "OK, let's go get you married!"

* * *

"What a beautiful wedding," Anna said as she and Adam walked out of the church.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, they deserved it though, after everything they've been through," He said and Anna nodded in agreement.

Anna looked around and tried to avoid the awkward silence. "You know, Adam… we only have a few weeks left before you go to Yale."

Adam nodded. "I know, I'm really dreading saying goodbye to you," He said and Anna nodded, tearing up. "Don't cry, sweetie, we'll be OK." He said, hugging her close.

She nodded. "I know we will."

"Sorry to interrupt," The couple turned around and Anna was surprised to see Tommy standing at the doorway. "Do you mind if I talk to Anna for a minute?"

Adam looked at Anna and she quickly nodded. "Yeah, sure," Adam said, walking out of the room.

"Tommy," Anna whispered as he approached her.

"Let me speak, OK?" He said and she nodded. "I just wanted to apologize for all the horrible things I said to you the last time we talked," He said and Anna looked up at him. "I was hurt and way out of line… I regret it, OK?" He said and she nodded. "You're amazing, Anna, and you deserve better friends than that."

She shook her head. "No, Tommy," She whispered. "You deserve better than me, I was so horrible to you…" She trailed and looked up at him. "How about we just put everything in the past?"

He smiled. "Sounds good to me." She smiled back and jumped into his arms hugging him.

"I'm happy I have my friend back," She whispered and he nodded.

"Me too," He whispered, running his fingers over her hair.

* * *

The next day, Dean, Julie and Gabrielle were sitting outside at the park. Dean was feeding Gabrielle and Julie was reading a magazine.

"This is nice, really nice," Julie said and Dean looked over at her, nodding in agreement. "You know what we should get?" She said, still looking at her magazine.

"What?"

"A dog!" Julie exclaimed and Dean gave her a look. "Come on!" She said, pointing to a picture in the magazine. "Look at this one, he's adorable… and look how happy they all look around him!"

"It's a magazine ad, Jules, their getting _paid _to smile," He said, only half-joking and Julie playfully punched him.

"I really want one though," She pouted and Dean laughed.

"How can we get a dog when I'm in Chicago and you're in Florida?" He asked.

"We could share it," She shrugged. "I get him whenever you're not here and you see him when you visit?" She smiled and Dean laughed.

"That's a little unfair," He joked and she smiled. "But a dog sounds nice."

She smiled. "Good, because… I already ordered one," She grinned and Dean gasped.

"What kind? A girl or a boy? What should we name it?" He asked, excitedly.

Julie laughed. "Tammy helped me pick out a baby golden lab at the shelter the other day," She explained. "It's a boy and I'm not too sure about the name just yet," She said and Dean nodded. "I thought that was something we could pick together."

"What about Joker?" He asked and Julie looked at him. "It was my dad's old dog's name," He shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

Julie smiled at him. "I actually kind of like Joker," She said and he looked at her. "What do you think, Gabrielle?" She asked the growing baby. "Do you like the name 'Joker'?" She asked and Gabrielle nodded, laughing.

"Joker it is, then," Dean said, smiling as he reached over to kiss Julie. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
